Reflection and Redemption
by MadHatter2708
Summary: Alice just moved into Castle Rock and things aren't going well. Immediately receiving unwanted attention from Ace - Alice is in an odd predicament. She wants retribution; but her own feelings for Ace are hindering their well laid plans. Ace/OC Eyeball/OC
1. New Beginnings

A/N I only just watched this film and I thought I'd give a story a go! I don't think it's all that good but I've tried! :) Also, this is set just after the movie. Please Review, if possible.

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own any familiar characters/locations from Stand By Me

_Reflection and Redemption_

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It had been a cold, windy day. I can remember that much. It was rather unusual for it to be anything below twenty degrees; therefore it stays present in my memory. We were visiting our first bar in Castle Rock. It was my first day in this town, and it was nothing like where I had left.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alice and I live in London, ahem, _used _to live in London. I'll admit I wasn't all that thrilled about leaving the only home I'd ever know, for this place.

"Excited Al?" We were in the car, something which I never wanted to set foot in again, after spending an excessive time of eight hours in it, at least two more than necessary...mum and her hopelessness with directions. I grunted at her, I hadn't wanted to leave my friends for this place but I knew she only did what she thought best. Guess I'd just have to suck it up.

"Ahh Irby's Billboards, I believe this is the place." My mum sounded genuinely animated, I didn't have the heart to tell her it looked like any dingy bar you'd find in any town or city.

She parked the car and looked at me, eagerly looking for some sign I was enjoying myself. I plastered a big smile on my face and followed her from the vehicle.

It was just as I had expected, small and compact, where everyone knows everyone. So, of course, as soon as we walked in, everyone's attention was focused on us, the freaks from out of town.

I walked like I wasn't bothered by the unwanted attention, but couldn't help but blush when I heard a chorus of wolf whistles following in my wake as I hastily chose a table. I was just too embarrassed to look in the direction the noise had sounded from.

Luckily mum had chosen to visit the bathroom, I could just imagine her expression if her "little girl" was being picked on by teenagers, even if I was seventeen, roughly the same age as those who had made the sound. She acted like they were pervy old men.

I scanned the menu, and then rescanned it, not wanting to have to sit and pointedly avoid eye-contact.

There was a thud, as someone, who was not my mother, placed a glass upon the table.

I glanced up, and found myself looking a boy who was, at a glance, about eighteen,

"Can I help you?" I tried to speak coolly, although my heart was going _thump...thump... thump!_

"Just thought you might like a drink." He grinned cheekily.

"And you are?"

"Eyeball." He grinned at me, I did not return the smile, I could smell this type a mile off, he was undoubtedly looking for an easy girl. Well, I wasn't her.

Before he could bombard me with questions, I spoke first.

"Well Eyeball, it's been a pleasure." I abruptly stood up and pushed my menu away, I walked, as quickly as possible without drawing attention, to the bathrooms.

My mum was washing her hands, staring into the mirror. She caught my sight of my reflection in the mirror and violently splashed water everywhere.

"Oh Al, you scared me! Did you order yet?"

I shrugged, "didn't see anything I liked."

She tried to hide her disappointment, "well okay, I guess we can find out if there's anywhere else..."

She sounded so hopeless I instantly felt bad for taking my annoyance out on her, I tried to backtrack,

"Oh no it's fine, I'll just have a drink, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"If you're sure..." she exited the room, and then turned back "I'll just order you a coke then?"

I nodded, willing her to leave, after a second she obliged. I lent against the cold wall, praying no one would enter and find me...I needed a minute.

I gazed at my reflection, my dark hair was stuck to my forehead from the heat; it may have been a cool day here but after being used to British weather, well, let's just say this was like a heat wave to me. My eyes are light green and at the moment they looked tired and were ringed by heavy purple shadows. I wondered why that boy, Eyeball, had taken such an interest, I certainly wasn't looking my absolute best, perhaps they had a shortage of girls. I laughed at the thought; they all probably knew each other since preschool, so now, because I was "new," I was given plenty of attention. Desperately uninvited attention, to be precise.

I wondered how long I could hang around in here, not long I was assuming; my mum wasn't the patient type. My suspicions proved correct when mum burst in once more,

"What's taking you so long? Food is getting cold." She hissed at me the stalked out. I rolled my eyes at the space she had just occupied, need I remind her, _I _hadn't ordered anything.

I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my hair, causing it to stand up. I shook my head at my illogical reaction; my mum just wanted things to be brilliant and satisfying, so, for her sake, I'd try my best.

After scrupulously checking my face for blemishes, I left the bathroom. The first thing my eyes homed in on was my mum, no longer sitting alone, no, now she was with some man. Fantastic, I groaned to myself, I knew she was lonely, but my dad had only died a little while ago, and in my opinion it was a bit early to be thinking about replacements. I studied her face, at least she seemed happy. I knew she wouldn't want me sitting with her, I doubt she'd even told him she had a daughter. I'd just take my coke and....wait a minute! There was no drink there for me, but this man was drinking what suspiciously looked like coke! It didn't take a rocket scientist decipher the situation. Thanks mum.

I didn't even have my own purse and I sure as hell wasn't going to go over and ask my mum for some change. I didn't want to sit near them either, so I chose another table in the opposite corner, unfortunately this was the last available and happened to be across from my wolf-whistling friends. This Eyeball perked up considerably when he seen me sitting so close, I didn't have to be a mind reader to realise he had thought I was only shy and didn't react well to his pleasantries. And, of course, he noticed I was still sitting alone, with nothing in front of me.

I drummed my fingers on the edge of the table, my annoyance coming out in a physical form. It then began to earn me irritated looks from the other diners. I ceased this action when I saw I was just attracting more unwelcome interest for myself.

I decided to chance a glance at his companions; he sat with six other boys. It was clear he was not the leader. No, that position happened to belong to a blonde boy, the best-looking in my opinion, but also the...harshest looking. They did not seem to make a move or speak unless it was approved by this boy, apparent by their body language; they all desperately sought his agreement. Intrigued, I listened carefully, Eyeball was speaking,

"So, Ace, what are we gonna do to those faggots?"

Ace lent back in his chair, "a better question is, what are we _not _going to do?"

They looked confused...idiots, I found myself thinking,

"Idiots, we're going to give them a right doing over," he unconsciously patted his pocket. Quite obviously, these were what everyone would think of as the neighbourhood bullies. Bet they weren't so bad, I had known a fairly large number of bullies and the majority turned out not half bad...not, I added to myself hurriedly, that I intended to find out. God, I was already starting to go crazy, talking to myself, and I'd only been here a few minutes!

I tried to hold back a laugh, but, of course, as my luck entails, I did not manage it and a small giggle escaped my lips. Instantly I felt Ace's gaze fall me. I rapidly grabbed a menu and studiously began reading it. Needless to say, I did not fool them.

Ace stood up, much to the chagrin of Eyeball, however he did not object. Ace began making his way over to me, much to the jealousy of any girl in the surrounding area. I wished I stop their stares, I could almost hear their catty comments.

"Haven't seen you around." He smiled, but it was guarded, the sort of smile of someone who is accustomed to getting their own way.

I looked at him carefully; did I have to state the obvious? Apparently so, as he waited for a response.

"I just moved here." He'd have had to have realised this, in a town this small, they'd have known if a new _dog_ had moved in!

Ace flicked a glance back at his gang; they immediately put their gawking heads down and pretended to be involved in some riveting discussion.

"Oh I know that, I'm sure I would have noticed you before if that weren't the case." He smiled again, but I still didn't trust it, it was too lazy...it made me rather uncomfortable.

"What did you hear there?" Ah now I got it, he was playing nice guy, in order to make sure I'd keep my mouth shut....at least, I mused, he was trying it the nice way, rather than by force.

I smiled sweetly at him, "oh nothing, I have better things to do than eavesdrop."

"Really? Sure doesn't look like it."

"Yes, _really_." My tone became clipped.

He looked unconvinced and surprised by my change in demeanour. A dozen thoughts and emotions crossed his face, none of which I could place, before he smirked and gestured back at the table he had just evacuated,

"Seeing as you're alone, why don't you come and join us?" He evidently did not expect me to refuse.

I automatically began to shake my head and started to form a sentence about how I wasn't alone, but then I looked at my mum again.

"Sure," I said, grinning, "why not?"


	2. A Familiar Feeling

A/N I've started off with Ace and the Cobras appearing to be okay, not too terrible. This is mainly because, I think they'd put up a good outward appearance to newer people, before showing their true colours. No one had actually said if they think this is all right, so I'd love to hear someone's thoughts. Pretty please? :)

Chapter 2: A Familiar Feeling

I was already beginning to regret my impulsive actions. I was pretty sure I just stuck like a sore thumb in the midst of this specific group. They accepted me pretty easily, however, when Ace offered me a seat – they did not ask and he did not offer an explanation. Luckily enough for me, seeing as I didn't really have a reason for accepting.... except to spite my mum of course. (Well, I was attempting to annoy her...big difference)

They animatedly began talking after a glance at me and a measured look from Ace, as though there had never been a break in the flow of things.

"Anyway Ace, what do you have in mind?" Eyeball piped up, a gleam in his eye. I idly wondered who these boys were and what they had done to offend this gang so.

Ace was watching me intently; I blushed under his gaze.

"We're the Cobras, by the way." Another boy, Billy, I was informed, proudly announced.

"Cobras?" I wondered if I should ask the obvious question.....well, might as well, "as in the snake?"

Ace eyed me, wondering if I was being deliberately patronising or if I meant the question, he certainly wasn't one to miss things.

Eyeball, quite oblivious to this, seemed pleased to get the opportunity to gloat,

"Yeah the snake! One of the most deadly snakes ever!"

I smiled, they were fun and all but they really weren't that smart.

"Something amusing?" Ace lifted an eyebrow. I immediately turned red,

"Oh no..."

"Come on, what is it?" They all stared at me expectantly.

I swallowed hard, "Oh nothing, it's just, well the cobra is quite a bit more harmless, in comparison, to say, an anaconda."

They all just blinked at me, with the exception of Ace; well I guess someone has to have a head.

Everyone waited for Ace's response, if he okayed it, it was fine, and if not...well I wouldn't be sticking around, even if what I had said wasn't that big a deal.

He surveyed the atmosphere, enjoying this....power, I guess that is the only word attributed to the way the other boys behaved, hell, I didn't even know all their names. I suddenly had the overwhelming feeling I wanted out of this tight knit little group, back to my own, familiar friends. The thing was, I soon discovered, once chosen, they didn't just "let go" of you.

I had sealed my fate just by accepting the offer, I was stuck with them, whether I liked it or not. Brilliant.

Ace decided he was in an easygoing mood, "it doesn't matter, the Cobras are what we've always been and it's what we'll stay."

They all nodded and began talking about nothing in particular. I let a breath out, jeez, all that over a _name_? It really wasn't such a big deal.

After a long time of sitting and....more sitting. The Cobras stood up, following the lead from Ace,

"C'mon boys time to go." They obediently moved to the exit after throwing some money down on the table. I dithered, was I supposed to follow?

Ace, sensing my hesitation, called back, "hey Alice, you coming or not?"

I glanced at my mum, who was still in deep conversation with the same man. Ace walked back over and snaked an arm around my waist, I didn't shake him off, although I wasn't sure about this imitate action with someone I had met roughly an hour ago. He lent in close to my ear,

"That's old Harry; he's got quite a rep with the ladies. Come with us, she's busy."

Sure enough, Harry whispered something to her and she giggled, rather loudly I might add. I was starting to get irritated, we'd been here five minutes and shed already had forgotten about me. Her whole "mummsie" act had lasted for all but three seconds.

Ace began to propel me along with him, earning me envious looks from the neighbouring tables. When we passed mum's table, I maliciously lent in and said,

"I'm going out Mum. Cya later." She barely glanced up, however got the fright of her life, when Harry yelped, "MUM?"

This was just so familiar, I've moved repeatedly for the past four years of my life, mum would move in with some new boyfriend, they'd break up, and we'd pack our bags to some now city, only now she'd taken it a step further by moving to another continent. I liked to call all the boyfriends "Bob," it was just too darn difficult to remember every individual name.

I giggled silently to myself; she'd had that coming, besides why was I such a secret? Ace looked at me with a new admiration, perhaps he was beginning to realise I wasn't just some fluffy airhead of a girl.

I sure hoped so; I wasn't going to be treated like some bimbo. Once out in the parking lot, I looked at the rows of cars, wondering which was his.

He helpfully pointed at the car filled with Cobras. I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't an airhead, but I was certainly acting like one! They tooted the horn repeatedly,

"Get on with it Ace! Do her and finish it!" Well that confirmed my theory, Ace was a player.

I was about to shout some obscenity back at them but Ace quelled them with one look. He certainly exercised whatever power he held.

He strode over to his car, "all right assholes, get the hell out of here." To make his point clear he pulled the car door open and yanked one out. It was Billy, he sullenly rubbed his neck, "yeah, yeah, if a chick is so much more important than us..."

Once they had all departed, Ace pulled the door open for me again, which had been slammed shut by the last Cobra.

I graciously accepted his offer but was beginning to question the ease I had handled the situation with, one minute I didn't want anything to do with him, the next I was accepting rides? I think it was his charm, he had it in spades, but I knew he could turn nasty easily....but I did kind of like him.....

I sat on the cushioned seats of the vehicle, it was a nice car, I had to admit. I didn't know much about them but I certainly liked this one. It was crimson red, (which happens to be my favourite colour) with a retractable hood. I won't embarrass myself any further, by trying to describe something I know absolutely zilch about.

As I pulled the door shut, it slammed slightly, I looked up warily, I had the tiniest suspicion he was the type who worshipped cars. He too slammed his door and I thought then "ah it's okay, he did it too."

"Don't slam the door!" I looked at his face, wondering if he was joking. He had a deadly serious expression but a smile was hinting to break at the corner of his mouth.

"You slammed your door!" I grinned at him.

"Well, it's my car, babe."

I bristled, "you know as well as I do, my name ain't "babe."" I was working to keep my tone light, it may not bother some people but I really hated being called pet names, I was not a pig called "babe" and nor did I resemble a chicken, in reference to "hen." And half the time it's used by guys who can't remember girls' names, because they date so many....well, I suppose that did fit the description I got of Ace. I was unquestionably getting the impression if you looked up "popular" (as in girl popular) or "neighbourhood bully" you'd find a picture of Ace under the caption.

But anyway, let's not go down that route.

He started the car then looked at me questionably, "where you staying?"

Oh dear, I couldn't remember the address, I gestured vaguely to the east, "Oh over there, just drop me off at the corner."

He vehemently shook his head, "oh no, it's too dangerous with those jocks lurking."

So now I needed a bodyguard? "So you're what? My bodyguard?"

He carefully studied me, gauging my reaction,

"Yeah, we Cobras, we like to look after our own."

I gaped at him, "I've known you for about five minutes!"

He started the car, "so? I like you; I think you'll fit in well."

Well, my concerns about making friends had certainly just flown right out the window.

"So what do you say? Up for hanging out with us?"

I thought about it, if things turned out badly, well I'd just leave them to their selves...although I had a sneaky feeling, once joined, you don't get out.

I realised then that Ace was still waiting for a response, "Sure, I guess it could be fun..." My voice didn't sound at all convinced.

I cleared my throat, "would you mind telling me what that was about back there?"

Ace's expression instantly hardened.

I hoped fervently that I wouldn't regret this decision.


	3. A Knock on the Head

A/N I have no idea if anyone is reading this, but if you are, I hope you like it! :) I find it pretty difficult to get Ace's character right, getting the correct levels of anger. I might have to change some of this; I'll wait and see if I think of anything better.

Chapter 3: A Knock on the Head

He turned, looking me dead in the eye.

"You really want to know?" An unfathomable expression was occupying his face.

I shook my head, "No. No, Ace, I don't want to know; I asked for the hell of it." Now I was getting antagonised.

He turned the ignition off, "well, shut the fuck up then."

I waited, irritably.

"A boy named Ray Bowers died alongside the railway tracks."

I cut in, "and?"

He glared at me, "_and_ we went to see the body. However were beaten there by those little insignificant rats, and one had the balls to pull a gun on me! The faggots are going to get it. Sooner rather than later."

I could tell by his body language and tone that he was deadly serious.

I didn't know how to react to this news...how was I _supposed _to react?

I thought back to the earlier conversation, what was in his pocket? Somehow, I didn't think I wanted to find out.

The atmosphere was tense, I looked away to gaze out of the window. The sun was beginning to set, the sky was orange and red; it was my favourite time of the day, when everything was coming to a close. It was silent out here: I could only hear the barest whisper of music echoing from the bar.

While Ace seemed content to sit in the silence for a while, however, it unnerved me; silence makes you think too much, it brought back too many memories best forgotten.

Wordlessly I stared outside, banishing the horrors which rose to mind. I was brought out of my reminiscing not long after, brought on by Ace nudging me,

"Time to go home, I think."

"Yes." To my shame, my voice was weak and soft. I lifted a hand and wiped my eyes, unsurprised to find them damp.

Ace was watching me; I turned my back to him, I didn't like having an audience to my depression,

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, "I wasn't going to ask."

Maybe Ace wasn't so bad, after all.

He slowly eased off the kerb and drove away. I wasn't paying much attention.

When I was sure I could trust my voice, I asked him,

"Where are we going?" I hadn't told him where I lived yet.

"My place." He sensed I was about to object, and hastily tacked on, "I think you could use some company."

I scowled, he didn't know me. Although, I had to admit, I'd much rather have spend more time with him than go back to an empty apartment, chances were mum wasn't going to show until tomorrow, if she got her own way, that is. Then, of course, she'd blame me for everything and chastise me for not calling and wouldn't listen when I pointed out that _she_ was the one who wasn't bothered about _me_.

So, I gave up and allowed him to take me there. Which _really_ wasn't such a good idea.

He parked at an old building, in quite a rough area, the type of place I'd be scared to walk through by myself.

Once we were inside, he flung down the keys and gestured to the sofa, "Take a seat."

Obligingly, I did as he asked and gingerly crouched on the edge, "where is everyone?"

"Out," he stated simply, "you want a drink?" I shook my head; I wanted to keep a clear head.

"Suit yourself," he sat on the other side on the sofa, I was relieved; what had I been thinking? I was now in a random home, in a town I didn't know, in which no one knew where I was...had I learnt _nothing_? Apparently so.

He was getting closer and closer...too close for my liking. I looked up at the ceiling to hide my awkwardness, "nice wallpaper..." Bemused, he pulled back, "_sorry_?"

"Oh, um...nothing." Gosh, I sounded really ridiculous.

"Whatever."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

And then he kissed me.

My first instinct was to kiss him back, and I did for awhile. But then his hand crept up my shoulder, fingering my bra strap. He began to tug it down slightly. His hands were tracing patterns on my skin; it felt good.... but wrong.

And that brought me back to my senses.

I lent in close to his ear, "Ace."

"Hmmmmmm?" he whispered back, dreamily.

"I. Am. Not. Easy!" I was taking care to clearly punctuate each word.

I jerkily pulled back, banging my head on the shelf directly above. I soon forgot the pain, however, when I caught sight of his expression, it was just so....flabbergasted.

I was fighting back a laugh which was threatening to escape, when he suddenly composed himself.

"Well, _that's_ never happened before."

I allowed a giggle out, thinking he was over the minor rejection,

"I think it's time for me to leave."

"Yes, I think you'd better leave, you're a little too frigid for me."

I couldn't help but let shocked gasp escape, "_excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. Or are you deaf too?"

"What is _with_ your split personality?"

He laughed cruelly, "You are _so_ thick! Did you really think I cared? Believe me, I couldn't give a shit."

"So everything you said, that was all an act?"

He shrugged offhandedly, "not quite everything, believe me, I have more important things to worry about."

I saw red, but struggled to fight the anger bubbling up inside me, "Why'd you bother then? If I'm such a hassle?"

"You're pretty, you're new, and you were vulnerable. Just the way I like 'em." He remarked, quite spitefully. The contrast between his words and his tone was immense; this was clearly not intended as a compliment, in any way.

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I blinked them back furiously, I was _not_ giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

All right, I was not too fond of swearing, but it was definitely called for, in this situation,

"You know what, Ace? Go and fuck yourself."

His laughter rang in my ears as I ran to the door. I yanked it open and surveyed the scene which lay before me.

It was black. Pitch black.

I didn't even know where I was supposed to be going; much less find my way there. I hesitated at the threshold of the house; however I knew, without a doubt, I could not go crawling back to Ace. Which left only one option: outside I went. I also took care to slam the door as hard as possible on my departure. Petty, I know, but it gave me a small feeling of retribution. But it wasn't enough, not near close enough.

I cursed myself the whole time I was walking, I was such an idiot, I had had an inkling that was going to happen, and yet I ignored it and still went. Ugh, I really need to grow up.

After around ten minutes or so, I encountered something which made me stop. Lying before me was a pub, not Irby's, this one was strictly for adults. On either side of the pavement, were two groups of men, both drunk out of their heads. I knew instinctively it would not be a good idea to try and pass them.

So, I was thinking despairingly, I could either try to cross here, or I could go back. Brilliant options, this really was my lucky day. And to top it all off, I had no frigging clue as to where I was going.

A voice sounded to my right. Go on; take a wild guess of who it may have been.

And if you were thinking it was Ace? You'd be mistaken.


	4. Hello Sunshine

A/N Thanks to my reviewers! And yes, Clara is very generous, allowing someone to stay, whom she barely knows. Hope you like this next chapter! :D

Chapter 4: Hello Sunshine

It was a young boy of about twelve, he had light brown hair which flopped over his forehead, I thought he was cute, in a childish way. I grimaced, so I was being saved by a twelve year old? How humiliating.

"It's Gordie." He extended his hand; I shook it, all the while thinking he certainly wasn't cut from the same cloth as Ace.

"You've been with Ace?" it was more a statement than a question, despite the questioning tone.

I gaped at him, "have you been stalking me or something?"

He laughed, "You're a pretty girl. Ace likes pretty girls." A frown appeared on his face, "well, then again, who doesn't?"

I had to laugh with him; he was nice, much nicer than my latest "friends."

"If I were you, I'd stay away from the likes of Ace Merrill." He suddenly looked worried, as though I might get upset from his warnings.

"Too late, I got the alert firsthand."

He looked embarrassed,

"Well anyway, you looked lost."

"That's because I am."

I pulled out my phone, I was certain I'd written the address down somewhere...why hadn't I thought of that earlier?

I pointed at the phone in triumph, "Know this place?"

He examined my phone, not an easy feat in this darkness. I watched anxiously, relieved when his eyes lit up in obvious recognition, "yeah, you just gotta go left up at the turning," he gestured to the back way from the bar, which I had previously not noticed, "and then straight on for half a mile."

I hugged him, which was probably a little inappropriate, "thank you!" He looked bemused at my reaction, "anytime," he replied, dazedly, "I live next door, I'll walk with you."

I practically skipped home; it had been an extremely long night.

I was not, however, greeted by a pleasant proposition, when I finally arrived at what was going to be my new home.

The door was locked, and I did not have a key. My shoulders slumped in defeat, a terrible end to a terrible day.

Gordie shuffled his feet anxiously, "everything okay?" I looked up at him from my position on the porch, "yeah...yeah, its fine you go in, I'll be okay."

He tried not to look relieved; "umm right..." he hurriedly scooted inside. I leant back against the cherry red door, _I didn't like the colour red, I'd have to repaint that_, I found myself idly thinking.

"Hey! You can't stay there! Gordie told me what happened." A girl, about my age, was glaring down at me. I was far too tired to put an argument up, "I live here...forgot key..." I half-heartedly explained. She looked at me, as though I had insulted her intelligence, "I can see that! But its freezing out here, come inside." She stepped back into her own house, pausing to tell me her name, "its Clara, by the way," and she continued on her way in, leaving the front door slightly ajar. I bit my lip, was it really a good idea to go into another complete stranger's house, when I had only recently escaped Ace's. But then, I argued, it was most unlikely that mother would be returning any time soon, and I wasn't exactly looking forward to sleeping in the garden. Hoping I wouldn't regret yet another reckless decision, I followed her inside.

This house was certainly more upmarket, immaculately clean, not a hair out of place. I was almost scared to touch anything, I might have marked something. The girl came back, I focused on her properly, she possessed curly, brown hair with a reddish tint, and hazel eyes. Her clothes were much more summer-ish than what I was used to, (not unusual, considering the climate difference) it was a light yellow dress, not dissimilar to that you might find on a traveller (a hippy, to be blunt). Her eyes were squinting at me, it took me a minute to realise why, "you need your glasses?"

She tried to focus on me, failing I might add, "Yeah, I dropped them on my way in." I had a great urge to laugh, this seemed overtly similar to Thelma from Scobby Doo, I half expected her to start going, "my glasses! I need my glasses!" I scanned the length of the hall, noticing the black frames tucked away in the corner. Must have fallen from a pocket or something, I mused. I retrieved them and handed them to her, earning a smile in return.

"So, what were you doing out there, alone?" She sounded disapproving, and I didn't blame her, I would be if the situation was reversed.

"Ahhh well...." I didn't really want to admit that I'd been with Ace; Gordie's reaction had made me apprehensive of what people would think. Although, I thought, I owed her the truth at least, in return for her kindness.

"Ace." I finished lamely. To my great relief, Clara's face broke into a grin, "Ace...yeah, that figures."

"What do you mean?" Well, I needn't have worried; Clara seemed to find the situation highly amusing.

"Ah, well, you could say I know Ace pretty well. His friend- and I use the term; "friend" loosely-Eyeball is my sort-of-boyfriend. It doesn't surprise me Ace has caught on to you already, he always was a quick worker..."

She caught sight of my expression and tried to backtrack, "not that I mean anything by that!" She tacked on hastily.

I shrugged, no need to take offence after everything else, "forget about it." She looked at me for a length of time, and then decided to let it drop. "Whatever. Guess I'll be seeing you around a lot then."

I looked at her, "not to be rude, but.... why?"

She looked impatient, "well, you do live next door and seeing as you'll be around Ace and I have Eyeball..."

"I don't _like_ Ace."

A shocked expression crossed her face then disappeared completely, she whistled,

"Can't say I blame you, I don't either." She grinned toothily, "but joking aside, Ace'll not give up that easily, by rejecting him, well that just makes you more of a challenge in his eyes."

She crossed to the doorway of the living room, "but, well, I suppose that's your decision. You can sleep on the sofa, if you like. If not, be sure to lock the door behind you."

And with that remark, she swept out of the room.

I felt bad for intruding on them, although they were much friendlier than I would have expected. I hoped we'd be friends, I needed a friend...

I didn't want to accept her offer, it felt like too much from someone I didn't know, but I really had no choice. The sofa looked....comfortable...well, not really, but it would do..... _I should be grateful for anything I'm offered_, I scolded myself. So, to make the best of things, I lay on it and attempted to assume a restful position.

My own fears were being confirmed repeatedly.

_I shouldn't have become caught up with Ace........_

Then, I finally put an end to my first day in Castle Rock.


	5. Broken Vocal Cords

A/N Much thanks to ClaraZombie, you contributed lots of ideas here! Thanks again :)

Chapter 5: Broken Vocal Cords

I awoke early the next morning; I wasn't sure whether or not I was supposed to leave silently or to hang around. I took a chance and chose to stay put, to my relief Clara seemed pleased to find me still here and gestured for me to sit in the kitchen, where she produced some cereal. Once seated, she got down to the inquisition, which I had been dreading,

"So, where's your parents?" I squirmed uncomfortably, I may not exactly worship my mother but, well, I didn't want to badmouth her.

Clara, sensing my unease, skipped over it, "okay, what happened last night?"

I swallowed, hoping she wouldn't think badly of me, after hearing the sorry tale. I told her everything right up to the appearance of Gordie, which then leaded to a question of my own,

"How are you related to Gordie?"

"He's my cousin, Eyeball doesn't come round here much because of him...Ace told you the story?"

I nodded, "I wasn't sure how to take it." She laughed, "that makes two of us."

I really liked Clara, once hearing the story she offered all the right words, and didn't make any snide comments or interrupt- I couldn't help but think, my old friends would have.

Clara glanced at her watch, and leapt up when she realised the time, "holy fucking monkey balls in the butt face, I'm late! I promised I'd meet Eyeball and the rest of them in half an hour!" she glanced at me, "do you want to come along?"

I wasn't sure about this idea....

Noticing my hesitation, Clara tried to persuade me, "come on! Show Ace nothing he does will affect you! Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't try anything."

I considered it. Clara, realising I was about to cave, brought the point home, "and," she added excitedly, "it's not like your needed elsewhere." Which was an obvious reference to my lack of family. So mother _still _wasn't home? _Maybe she had abandoned me_, I thought flippantly, _maybe I'll be on my own forever....._

No. I was being silly.

But, I didn't have anything better to do, so against my better judgement, I agreed with her.

"Great!" she looked me up and down, "come with me, you can't go out wearing _that_."

Once again, I had to concur; my clothes were travelling, comfy clothes, not exactly fabulous fashion.

After a quick period of getting ready, we were prepared to go. Both of us wore yellow dresses, patterned with flowers, we looked pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Clara and I walked to Irby's again; I assumed this was the teenage hang out. It certainly didn't feel like it had been only one day, it felt more akin to weeks.

This time a waitress showed us to our seats and I held my breath as she neared the one I had occupied the day before, luckily she bypassed it and moved to another closer to the pool tables.

I felt unusually relaxed, probably due to the fact I was accompanied by Clara, who radiated confidence. I had almost forgotten our original reason for coming here. Clara hadn't though.

Perhaps about twenty-something minutes later, which was filled with a lot of Clara's irritated sighs about the lack of punctuality Eyeball had, when her tone began excited and she stood up jerkily,

"Eyeball!"

Eyeball paused in the doorway and looked for the source of the noise. His eyes lit up when he noticed Clara; he raised his arm, "hey!"

And then he saw me.

His expression drooped, and as he made his way over, he beseeched me not to mention our earlier meeting, fortunately for him, I hadn't intended to.

Clara quickly rose to kiss him, while I gave them some privacy, then he settled down next to her.

She seemed surprised by his lack of company, "where's Ace and the others?" She said this to Eyeball, while looking pointedly at me. I chose to remain dignified and ignored her.

"They'll turn up soon." Eyeball replied, confidently.

Drat. I had hoped they weren't going to bother.

And no sooner had I thought this, when, speak of the devil, Ace turns up.

He sauntered in, unfazed by the attention he was attracting. I scowled at the table. Eyeball waved him over, and Clara smirked. Why had I agreed to this? I just kept making one bad decision after another. I never learned from my mistakes, instead, I repeated them.

Ace gave no indication he had not noticed nor knew me. He sat next to me (much to my distaste, however there was no other seat) and behaved as he had yesterday, at utter ease with his surroundings.

To ease the tense atmosphere, I turned to Clara, "so, when's school start?"

She grimaced, "ugh, school. Don't want to think about it. It's soon though, I don't know when."

"Right, okay...."

Ace and Eyeball were eyeing each other, sharing some secret joke. Eyeball's face, however changed to one of displeasure, as Clara kicked his shins, "ow!"

Ace grinned, "Baby."

Eyeball glared, as Clara moaned about school, eventually he snapped, "Clara! Shut the fuck up!"

She stopped talking, "you're the one making all the noise, _darling_!"

And so, a heated argument broke out. One, in which Ace and I were just party to, neither of us even bothered to interfere. I got the impression Ace was rather enjoying it.

After a period they both ran out of steam and slumped back, still scowling at one another. A sparkle came into Clara's eyes...oh no, I did not like that look.

"So Ace," she began conversationally, "what's this I hear about you and Alice?"

I knew I had had a right to be nervous.

I began to stand up, mumbling some excuse about going to get some water; I was prevented from further rambling by Ace grabbing my arm, "sit down."

And I, like some flipping dog, sat down.

Ace lent forward, resting his head on his hands, "yes Clara? What were you saying?" And he smirked in my direction. What an irritating idiot.

Clara, pleased at the reaction she was receiving, began again, "oh, I heard a little story last night. What the hell were you thinking?"

Eyeball glanced nervously at Ace, worried he might blow up on Clara, he liked the girl and wanted her to stick around, at least, for now.

But Eyeball often forgot, Ace didn't lose his temper often, and now was not one of those times, "I don't know why you care, you barely know her. What is she to you?" He was coolly telling her he didn't wish to speak of it, but if she pushed him.....well, let's just say, things might become a little less bearable.

"Leave it, Clara." Eyeball whispered in her ear. Her eyes blazed, "Eyeball! Leave me the hell alone! You're just scared of Ace beating your ass up!"

I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt like I was the audience to some drama on TV.

Eyeball glowered at Clara fiercely, "_shut_ up Clara."

Clara opened her mouth to continue, regardless of Eyeball. But then Ace intervened,

"Why don't you go rent a room, and just blow Eyeball," he paused, for effect, "just like you did with Chris?"

Clara sucked in a shocked breath. Her eyes filled with tears and I had a distinct feeling of déjà vu.

Eyeball looked angsty, "come on man, I don't say shit like that to your whores."

"Whore!" Clara's voice was becoming so shrill; soon bats would only be able to hear her.

She pushed her chair away and ran from the bar. Eyeball cast an irate look at Ace, ignored me, and then quickly followed Clara.

I watched them leave, then realised I was left with Ace. Oh no, I wasn't sticking around, I too jumped to my feet and walked speedily in the direction Clara had taken.

Ace folded his hands and smiled, "I think that went rather well."


	6. Sticks And Stones

A/N There may be some mistakes in here, wrote it quite late. Hopefully whoever is reading will like it! :) And please review if possible!

Chapter 6: Sticks and Stones

I felt awful. This was entirely my fault; I never should have gotten Clara involved; I had to learn to fight my own battles. She probably wouldn't want my company after this anyway, but nonetheless I resolved to try to find her.

It didn't take too much effort, Eyeball was running down the street, but I knew she wouldn't have gone far. She was wearing heels; she wouldn't have attempted to run.

My suspicions proved correct, when I found her crouching behind the back of an old industrial building, next to Irby's. It was dark and gloomy, hidden from the sunlight which dazzled the streets. It was the perfect setting for a nightmarish time like this.

She looked up at me hopefully, clearly expecting Eyeball.

"Oh...it's you..." Clara sounded so pathetic, I wanted to cry myself.

"I'm sorry..."

Her head snapped up again, "for what? For what Ace said? That's hardly your fault."

I didn't know what to say, "It is my fault that that happened, I shouldn't have came with you."

She wiped her eyes angrily and stood up, "look, I invited you. It's not your fault Ace is an ass!"

There was no way I could stick around, I was just messing everything up, "no matter what you think, I'm sorry."

I turned to walk away and she caught hold of my arm, "stop."

I took a long look at her. This is what I saw: a runny red nose, foggy glasses, tear-stained cheeks, but above all that, I saw a girl who genuinely cared about me. I had never known someone so selfless.

It was difficult to stop myself from bursting into tears; sincere kindness was a rare thing, and it was never something anyone had had for me before. All this from someone who had known me for a day, yet had stuck up for me and taken the blame for things which had been beyond her control. In contrast to her selflessness, I was the selfish one. It hit me like a pail of cold water.

Clara gave me a watery smile, "why are you studying me like that? Have I got something on my face?" she warily raised a hand and wiped at a non-existent mark.

The moment was gone, and we were just two teenagers, who had fought with the local bullies.

I shakily laughed, "No, there isn't something on your face!" She grinned, "good!"

"Come on, let's go home." She led us out of the dark alley.

Home. And for that instant, I wished she was right, I wished I was going home. But where was home?

Home is where you feel safe. Home is where you can close the door and feel at peace. I had no home. And just like Dorothy's says; "there's no place like home."

Taking in my dismal expression, she nudged me, "hey, shouldn't I be the one in turmoil?" She said it jokingly, but it hit me hard. I was wallowing _**again**_.

Forcing a smile, I grinned at her, "I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Nodding, she placed an arm around my shoulders. Just when had we played role reversal?

We spoke no more.

We weren't far from the house when I chose to break the silence, "so, how did you and Eyeball meet?" I wondered if it was okay to mention his name.

She didn't react in any way which would indicate irritation; with the exception of a slight pause her in her step, which she quickly corrected and resumed. She spoke calmly, "it was a while back...I met Chris first. He was friends with Gordie, and I liked him. Ace doesn't understand, I liked Chris, in the way I loved Gordie, I tutored him." Her eyes took on a faraway look, "I met Eyeball, soon after, he stumbled in, quite drunk, to collect Chris but none of it seemed to matter, I overlooked his drunken state, he was the one I wanted." Her voice became sharper, "I didn't know about Ace's influence then. If I had...who knows? Maybe this wouldn't have happened. But Eyeball just, this sounds so corny, but I feel _right _around him...and Ace is sort of part of that package, and I chose to overlook it. Perhaps I was a fool to do so."

She fell silent once again, as we approached the house.

Nothing had altered since we had left; it was just the same, old, grimy building. I don't know what I had been expecting. We both gazed at it with distaste.

Clara looked at me, a mischievous grin sailed into view, "you know what? To hell with this, let's go back to my place for a SLEEPOVER!" She shouted the last word.

I grabbed her sleeve, mortified, "keep your voice down!" A thought occurred to me, "what do you mean your place? Don't you live here?" I looked at her suspiciously.

She grinned, "hell no. I share a flat with Eyeball." Her smile sagged and slipped from her face, "no doubt he's out, drinking himself silly."

"Hey, don't think about him." I told her, in a fruitless effort to reawaken her previous enthusiasm, "He's not worth it, Clara." Speaking her name seemed to snap her out of her reverie.

"Your right. Your right." Clara seemed to be trying to convince herself.

She turned on her heel and began to walk in the opposite direction, not bothering to check I was following. Reluctantly, I trailed after her, after another glance at the house, which immediately confirmed my suspicions that it was still empty. Damn parents. I couldn't wait until I was eighteen and free of her forever.

Clara didn't live far away, perhaps about fifteen minutes. Her place was a little less pristine, the floors were gritty, and the walls slightly damp, but it was clear she was trying her best. The front door had been unlocked, which meant Eyeball was here. Clara paused when she nudged the door, to test the lock, when she found it open, she suddenly appeared very reluctant to go inside. I didn't blame her.

Warily, we treaded inside. Although we were acting like we were in a bomb zone, it was only for the benefit of avoiding Eyeball. A run-in with a drunk, apologetic, irritable, Eyeball was so not required just now. And yet, Clara, for all her hesitance to see Eyeball, was still eagerly looking for him – at that moment, she may have hated him, but she still loved him. He had been forgiven, even before he had offended. That's just the way things were.

Our fears about the state of Eyeball proved correct, when we discovered him slumped on the old couch, which occupied the better half of the living room.

I wondered whether we should awaken him. Not that there was a point, seeing as Clara marched over there and shook him vigorously, without so much as a moment of uncertainty.

He sat up and blearily blinked, "ugh...go away..." He half-heartedly shoved her away and settled down under the covers again.

Clara's faced assumed a "no nonsense" expression and she grabbed the corner of the duvet and yanked it off, in the blink of an eye.

Eyeball shuddered from the sudden removal of the heat, as he was plunged into the cold air. He lifted an arm and tried to reach for the duvet again, Clara, expecting this, rapidly moved it beyond his reach. Clara and I eyed one another, enjoying Eyeball's discomfort; he _did_ deserve it, after all.

Eventually Eyeball realised what was going on, quite unsteadily he lurched to his feet and moved in the direction of Clara. He was coming at me, so I hastily stepped out of his reach, stepping on Clara's toes in the process. She squealed and Eyeball changed directions, his eyes still firmly closed.

He tried to embrace her and she neatly side-stepped him, "what do you think you are doing?"

Eyeball opened one eye and grinned, "Forget the episode at the bar? I'm sorry babe."

Clara looked at him disdainfully, "you know what you can do with that apology? Go and stick it where the sun don't shine."

I pressed myself into the corner; they seemed to have all but forgotten my presence and I didn't want to remind them.

Eyeball attempted to focus on Clara, failing, I might add.

"I'll get away from Ace...I promise..."

Clara brought her attention back to him, "Eyeball, you know every time you say that, nothing happens."

He blinked at her, "I mean it this time!"

"No, you don't, Richard." Her voice was full of contempt.

"Ya know...what was I saying? Ah yes, my names not...it's not...ah...Richard" He seemed to barely remember where he was, much less what they were talking about.

Clara just kept staring at him, "no, I'm pretty sure you're mother named you Richard."

He giggled, (yes, giggled) drunkenly, "the old bat got it wrong, its Eyeball!"

The tension finally broke and Clara, for the first time, smiled, "nope, you're my twitchy Richard!"

And she finally stepped forward to meet his embrace.

I watched all of this, open mouthed. I wasn't sure I would have been able to forgive him so easily, and yet, what really were his crimes? Selecting some careless words? That wasn't such a crime, although it seemed awful...Ace was the real culprit.

As I stood, and witnessed Clara's and Eyeball's reconcile, and seen the absurdly happy smile, one which matched on both their faces, I felt ludicrously pleased myself. I hadn't done anything, yet it was brilliant to see it happen to other people. Maybe it was time for me to start living life, rather than watching everyone else enjoy it.

My lesson for today? Human nature is the most unpredictable thing on earth – never shall it cease to amaze me.


	7. Inconspicuous Retribution

A/N Thanks for the reviews! :) Hope you like this too!

Chapter 7: Inconspicuous Retribution

It had been an extremely long time since I'd been to a sleepover. My friends had never gone in for that sort for of thing; it wasn't "cool" enough for them apparently. As to what their perception of "cool" means, I honestly have absolutely no idea.

Eyeball hadn't hung around for long after; soon he had ambled off to sleep, after realising our intentions. Mumbling something incoherent about how he wasn't interested in "girly" talk, he had made for the stairwell, unfortunately not making it past his goal and was now currently passed out and sprawled across the stairs.

Shaking her head at his antics, Clara returned to the living room. We pushed the couch back, to make a space on the floor for pillows etc. And Clara surveyed the room, "something is missing..."

I looked at her, "what do you mean?" I said, amused, "what else do you need to sleep?" She put a finger under her chin and tried to look at though she was in deep thought. "I know!" She snapped her fingers, "popcorn!" I laughed, "Popcorn? Ugh, that stuff is just...ugh!"

She mock scowled and went off to find some. I lay back on the pillows and gazed at the ceiling. Something _was_ missing, but it wasn't popcorn. I thought back over the past few days, what gave Ace the right to behave the way he did? I doubted anyone even really liked him, sure, he had the Cobras, but they were more lackeys for him. Even Eyeball, supposedly his best friend, was scared out of his wits by him. Ace needed a taste of his own medicine...but just what was the suitable punishment? I never had had a devious mind, and I was coming up blank. After a few more minutes of thought, I settled on quizzing Clara, maybe she'd have an idea.

Eventually, I heard a sound of satisfaction emitted by Clara; clearly she had found her beloved popcorn. I sat up and wandered into the kitchen, the recognisable sound of popping popcorn was blasting off every few seconds. Clara was watching the microwave intently.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She spun round and backed off, "hey! Stop skulking around! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She tried to catch her breath, as I giggled manically at her expression, it wasn't easy to catch Clara off guard and I'd somehow just managed it.

She hit my arm and I chocked on my laughter. She smirked, "you have to admit; you had that coming!"

She returned to the popcorn, removing it from the microwave. I watched, the stench of butter was over-powering in the small kitchen, and I was beginning to feel nauseous. I was not a huge fan of popcorn, sure it was all right, but its scent was too strong and I didn't think its taste was worth it.

My distaste for the stuff must have been apparent on my face, as Clara whacked me over the head again,

"All right, all right! I get it, you don't like popcorn!" She laughed, while stuffing a handful into her mouth. She caught me watching, "stop looking at me like that; you're making me feel like I'm eating a live snake or something."

I shuddered, that image was _so_ not needed. She screwed her face up as well, "that's disgusting, I apologise." We both burst out laughing simultaneously, "what made you say that anyway?" Clara crossed her eyes, "I have no idea. I'm actually a vegetarian, so..."

Isn't it funny the things you say, in the heat of a moment?

We moved back into the living room. I thought about the best way to bring up my proposition. Clara must have been thinking on the same wavelength, as she brought up the perfect solution for me.

"Want to play truth or dare?" She smiled wickedly.

I grinned back, "all right."

She began to throw popcorn into her mouth with finesse; catching it like a sea lion. I watched enviously, I'd never mastered that skill; it usually bounced off my nose or did something equally frustrating.

"So, truth or dare?"

I thought about it, I didn't think I'd like her dares much.

"Truth."

Clara appeared to think about it, and then she smiled, "okay...honestly, do you like Ace?"

"No!" then I thought more carefully, much as I wanted to hate him, there was something...some indescribable charm he possessed.

"Well...maybe just a little."

She smiled knowingly, "I knew it!"

She grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked me with it. I shrieked and also took the one closest to me. We battled for awhile, and then called it quits.

"Okay, okay! It's a draw!" I told her, breathlessly, "anyway, it's my turn!"

Her face was slightly pink from the effort of the pillow fight, actually calling it that sounds really juvenile, let's call it...a small misunderstanding, remedied by the solution of soft items being thrown around. There, I like that better.

"Dare," she said, like I'd hoped and expected.

I didn't hesitate, "I dare you to help me exact revenge on Ace."

Clara looked up, shocked by this. I didn't know what she had been expecting, but evidently it was not this.

"Didn't you just say you liked Ace? Albeit, only a little?"

I shrugged, "yeah, but not enough that I don't think he deserves some vengeance, preferably dealt out by us."

Already on board, she grinned, "well that sounds like a plan! Do tell, what's in the mind of Alice?"

Like I've mentioned, the problem was, I didn't _have_ a plan. Some things are beyond my control, and I blushed furiously, "uh, well actually, I don't know what we should do..."

Clara cast a glance in the direction of the stairs, "maybe we'd be better off asking Eyeball, after all, he knows him best."

"Suppose," I replied, but I didn't really want to involve Eyeball, I didn't trust him and he might tell Ace.

Clara, sensing my reluctance, tried to offer an idea, "we could just get into his house and do some damage."

I wrinkled my nose, "I don't know, I was thinking something more...sophisticated. Something which will damage him, we need to strip this power he has. The question is: how?"

Forgetting all about our earlier game, we focused on this. For a while, we threw ideas around, but nothing fitted. I wanted to hurt Ace, just like he'd hurt Clara and myself. But I didn't want to be sadistic about it. It had to be subtle and it had to be irretraceable, I certainly didn't want him to know that we did it, although I did want him to suspect us. Otherwise, what would be the point?

I voiced all this with Clara, and she agreed. No one had ever really tried to get back at Ace, they were just too frightened, she told me, but I hadn't been here long, so it was unlikely I'd get blamed, ditto for her, seeing as she was with Ace's best friend.

There was one thing I was concerned about, what if Ace did realise it was us, and tried to get us back? Clara was quick to reassure me, "Ace has a **lot** of rivals; he's stepped on many toes, so it's unlikely he'll blame us first. He's done many terrible things, things way worse than what you've witnessed." She looked me dead in the eye, "he deserves this," she said decisively, "I would had done something about it myself, earlier, but I couldn't do it on my own and I've never had anyone willing to help."

I studied her carefully, her jaw was set, a stubborn line was visible between her eyebrows and her forehead was creased. This was the face of someone who was certain and confident about their actions.

"You're sure?" I hesitantly enquired, although I already knew the answer.

Clara nodded vigorously, "I'm sure."

A/N Okay, so anyone got any ideas for revenge? I'd love to hear them!


	8. Cats Vs Dogs

A/N Thank you very much for those who reviewed and/or suggestion something! I may use some of those later, but then this idea was suggested, and I really liked it! So, hope you all enjoy it (:

Chapter 8: Cats Vs. Dogs

Eyeball was a right grouch the next morning. Bumbling around like a gorilla with a sore head, I kept out of his way.

"That's the effect alcohol has on you," I made the mistake of informing him. Responding with nothing but a growl, he blundered into the kitchen, which happened to be where Clara was currently residing.

She raised her eyebrow at his appearance and watched as he lurched out of the kitchen into the bathroom, when realising that was where he really needed to be. He began to nosily throw up.

Clara didn't look unsurprised by this and I gathered this was a usual occurrence. Grimacing, she shook her head and winked at me.

"So Eyeball," she began, "would you like something to drink?"

He paused just long enough to glare at her, before returning to his..._task_.

Clara grinned lightly, and went off to fetch some water, "typical..." She whispered as she swept past.

I returned my focus to Eyeball, "So just a _tad _hung-over then?"

He glared at me, as he had with Clara, "Just a little, I don't even remember last night." He informed me, slurring.

Time to put the plan into action, "maybe you shouldn't hang out with Ace, so much?"

He looked at me like I was mad, "Ha, you make me laugh he's my best friend, my only friend in fact."

I returned the look, "So what are the rest of the Cobras to you? Merely acquaintances?"

"Just kids, I guess. What's it to you?" What, did he think I _cared_? I was only being polite. Honestly.

"It's nothing to me. I just thought, after everything Ace has done, you might like a little retribution?"

Yeah, a "little."

"Do you even know half the shit he's done?" Yeah totally, I'd been here for two days, I knew everything there was to know about Ace. Eyeball was being such a fool.

"No, probably not. But you're only giving me more fuel." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay did you and my girl plan something? You're sounding like her." His tone became suspicious.

"Maybe..." I thought I'd use tactic one: admit nothing

"If you are, I'm just telling you, Ace doesn't take well to new girls messing around with him. The guy is bad but cross him wrong, well then, good luck to you, for being alive the next few days." His expression became amused at the prospect.

"He has this coming, and you know it." Eyeball had just told me that Ace has done bad things, so of course I'm going to push the point.

"I wasn't born yesterday, being his friend for so long; I know he has it coming. I should, too."

Could have fooled me. "So why are you his friend?"

"Because I don't make any other friends." What a joy Eyeball was to be around.

"If that's the case, how did you become friends with Ace?" So, he didn't make friends, but he somehow was friends with the worst person in town. He sure knows how to pick 'em.

"I had no friends; we both got in trouble, so yeah you can figure out the rest." Guess I'll have to, seeing as Eyeball certainly wasn't disclosing anything else.

"Therefore, there is no chance of you assisting us?"

"I will help but only because I'll have to be there when Ace finds out it was Clara and you; I don't want anything to happen, she probably told you he wouldn't think of her and you first, but she's wrong, well, half-right, he wouldn't think it's you but he'll know it's her"

I had thought about that.

"I could always do it without her, so she won't be implicated."

"No, you're dealing with Ace, _not_ a little kid he can't be tricked that easily."

Right, because I had been thinking of Ace as a "little kid."

"Well, I was thinking if you told me the best course of action, I could carry it through myself."

"Nope, if Clara already agreed to it, you're out of luck, babe. She wants revenge as much as you do I'm just going to, for the fun of seeing Ace get what he deserves."

Perfect, I had Eyeball in on it now.

I didn't really want to admit this to him, but it was sort of inevitable,

"Okay, good. Now we need a plan."

He laughed, as I had known he would,

"You mean you don't even have a plan?"

Knew he'd say that...I forced a smile,

"Nope, how could I? I don't know what will affect him the most, why do you think I'm asking you?"

He laughed audibly again, his tone verging on disbelief,

"And you think I'm some smart kid? Well, I'm not. But I do know Ace well enough and he really hates when girls are clingy and don't know when to shut up. OH Wait that sounds like you right now."

I looked at his disdainfully,

"I don't think you are in any position to criticise me. You, after all, are the one with your head hanging over the loo."

"You're talking to someone who is hung over, that tells you something. Where's Clara?"

Ha glanced at the door of the bathroom. I grinned to myself; he couldn't even remember her leaving? Wow, he really was hung over.

"Off to fetch you some water, I believe. Maybe you ought to lay off the alcohol?"

I knew I was stating the obvious, but it just had to be said.

"Hey you know how many times I hear that from people like you?" The predictable answer.

"Too many times to count, I'll bet."

"Yes, you're right, Clara's use to it, so I don't have to worry about it."

Gosh, I felt for Clara, I really did. What a state Eyeball was.

"No wonder she's so exasperated."

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"You're attitude." Dear oh me...

"I don't follow you?" What a surprise.

I sighed, "of course you don't...your attitude with Clara, "She's used to it.""

"Well, she is. You think I'm hurting her?" His tone became accusatory.

"I do, actually."I considered backing down, but I'd had enough of this charade.

"I'm a good boyfriend." He said, with just a hint of uncertainty.

Well, he could just keep telling himself that,

"Sure you are..."

"Excuse you, but you're still new. Just because she befriended you quickly, don't mean you can judge her boyfriend. I've never hit her, while drunk, forced her to do anything she don't want to, and I care for her, okay?"

I thought about a retort then bit my tongue; fine, if he wanted to believe that, well be my guest.

We were interrupted by Clara bustling in, clutching a glass of water. It had taken her an awfully long time to fetch some water, I was thinking; wonder if she had been eavesdropping.

She smiled cheerfully, and I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Eyeball removed the water from her grasp, and downed it in one. He wiped his lips with his arm, and pushed the glass back at Clara.

She looked at him, "I'm not your skivvy, matey. Take the glass yourself."

Mumbling some obscenity under his breath, he took the glass and made to leave, "yeah, yeah, I can take a hint."

Once he was gone from our sight, Clara turned to me excitedly, "so? Is he gonna help?"

I grinned back, "Yes, he said he'll do it. Now we just need to decide on what we're going to do."

"Great. So let's go!"

I looked at her, "sorry?"

"We'll work it out, once we've got there! Come on; let's go see what Ace is up to."

She flounced out of the room, stopping en route, to tow a protesting Eyeball after her. I hadn't moved, "Come on Alice! We haven't got all day!"

Shaking my head, I followed her, praying that this would go okay.

We chose to walk, as this was less conspicuous.

We were on the main pathway, which ran through the middle of the town, when Clara stopped.

"Eyeball says that Ace is most likely either; terrorising some unsuspecting kid, annoying his brother and his friends, at Irby's or fishing."

"Eyeball has a brother?"

"Yeah," Clara grimaced and lowered her voice, "Ace nearly killed him. Remember the body story? Yeah, that gang? That was Chris, Gordie and their friends."

"Well then, I think it's safe to assume, he could be having a go at them."

She nodded, "we'll give that a try first."

I glanced along the length of the street, there was at least five intersections, and how likely was it that we'd pick the right one? Very unlikely would be the answer to that.

Clara pointed to the first road, which was to our right, "that leads to the park, let's try there first."

And so we made our way to the park.

To my upmost surprise he was there. Now, if that isn't luck, what is?

And Ace _was_ bothering Gordie, plus three others I didn't recognise. Eyeball watched with a smirk of satisfaction and Clara looked uninterested. It was clear neither were going to intervene. I wasn't sure if I should or not.

I thought about the stuff we could do to him, wrecking his car and/or possessions wasn't enough.

And then it hit me.

"Clara! I've got an idea!"I hissed at her. We were currently hiding behind a bush, as so not to be noticed by Ace. Eyeball had wandered off to use the bathroom.

"Tell me then!" I checked to make sure no one was listening nor watching. Not that anyone was interested in what we were up to, "well you know how you said he's a heartbreaker?" Clara nodded impatiently, "yeah? So?"

Then it hit her too.

"We'll break his heart!"

Her eyebrow furrowed as she thought about it, "but how?"

I had been thinking this through, "We'll find another girl, a girl Ace will like, and use her to hurt him."

"But who will agree to this?"

I just smiled, "we'll find someone willing."

"And anyway, do you think Ace will _really_ care?" Her voice became doubtful.

I glanced over at Ace, who was continuing to annoy the boys, just for the hell of it. I frowned; this wouldn't be easy.

I tried to sound confident, "sure, somewhere in that dark hole of his must be some approximation of a heart."

So, now all that we had to do was; tell Eyeball, get him to agree to it; find a girl, get her to agree; get Ace to fall in love with the girl; get the girl to break it off with him – thus breaking the heartbreaker's heart. Oh, and I thought I'd better do something to help those boys over there; Gordie had helped me, now it was time to repay the favour.

Marvellous. Simply marvellous.


	9. Catastrophic Clarity

Chapter 9: Catastrophic Clarity

I watched for awhile longer, debating when the best time would be to jump in and stop Ace. I was being silly, Ace would probably forget all about those boys, _if_ I put an appearance in. But Ace unnerved me, and I was, (although I'd never admit this out loud) a little scared of him.

The boys were doing their best to persuade Ace to push off, but I guess he had nothing better to do, as he just kept going, terrorising them more and more, before he actually lifted a hand to them.

Ace was not alone, as I had previously thought; he was accompanied by two of his lackeys, Charlie and Billy, to be precise. Neither were doing anything except egging on Ace, both too afraid to get involved in such a public place and both too afraid to challenge Ace.

They'd never learn to think for themselves, if they continued to live in the shadow of Ace.

Gathering up my courage, I gestured to Clara that I was going over there. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she made no move to stop me.

I strode purposely across the grass, passing the swings, until I was roughly a metre from Ace's smirking face.

He deliberately looked me up and down, "ah look at what we have here. Back for more?" He turned to Billy, "they just can't get enough of me, what can I say?" He smirked at them, and they laughed, under his commanding gaze.

Gordie had obviously recognised me, but had had the sense to say nothing. The three others were simply waiting for the opportunity to run.

I tried to distract Ace; to give them a good chance to get away.

"Yes Ace, I think I was wrong," I smiled seductively at him, "completely wrong." Ace's smirk grew wider. But Gordie was standing with his mouth agape.

I stepped forward, as if to embrace Ace, and encircled him in a hug. Over his shoulder I winked at Gordie, and he finally got it. Whispering furiously at his friends, they cautiously began to creep away.

Unfortunately, Ace did notice, despite my best efforts to keep his attention on me. He pulled out of the hug and glared at the smallest kid, who recoiled from him.

"Now Vern, you wouldn't want to wander off and get lost, would you? Don't worry; we'll take care of you." Ace laughed darkly.

Another boy, the oldest looking stepped forward, "leave him alone, Ace." He spoke confidently and I admired his nerve.

"Shut it faggot. Vern and I were having a lovely conversation, before you oh so rudely interrupted."

Once again I attempted to recapture his focus; I put a hand on his arm, "come now Ace, haven't we got better things to do..._together_?" I was beginning to feel ill. They'd better get the hint soon, and skedaddle, cause I wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long.

Ace paused and looked at me carefully. He wasn't stupid, and I doubted he'd fall for my act easily. I smiled as genuinely as I could.

He seemed satisfied by this and looked back at the boys, "you were lucky...this time. Turns out I have better things to do, than talk to you girls. Bye bye now."

The small boy, Vern, who Ace had been gripping by his shoulder, practically fell over his own feet in his haste to get away from Ace. Gordie followed in his suit, and another boy, who wore glasses, began to feel safe at a distance, and couldn't resist a parting shot, "You don't scare us!" Ace mock lunged and the boy took off scampering after his friends. The last boy, Chris, I deciphered by a process of elimination, waited until his friends were a good distance away, before he followed. He nodded in my direction, as a means of thanks.

Once there were out of sight, I heaved a sigh of relief. And then I panicked.

Ace would be expecting me to come with them, and I wouldn't be able to get away, while he had Charlie and Billy with him. Although, I could find out some things about him, so I could perfect his date, make her irresistible to him. Whew, talk about a job and a half.

Trying to sound irresistible myself I snuggled up to him, "where we going Ace?" I hoped to god he wouldn't refer to anything from the day before.

He shrugged, and leant in to whisper to Billy, who laughed callously, and turned to Charlie, to share the joke. I tried to maintain a poker face.

When we passed the bush Clara was hiding in, she pocked her head out and mimed being sick. A snort of laughter left me, and Ace stopped, "what're you laughing at?"

I blushed, "uh nothing, just remembering something funny."

He lifted an eyebrow, "care to share?"

I frantically tried to think of an excuse, "oh um, you had to be there."

"Hmmmm." Thankfully he didn't press it and accepted my explanation, even if it was with scepticism.

He waited for another short second, and then sighed at turned back to his conversation with Charlie and Billy. I stopped, "I'm just going to the little girls' room."

"Whatever." They stopped and slumped on the bench which was a short distance away. I began to walk in the direction of the bathroom, carefully keeping an eye out for Clara. To my great relief she bobbed out, from the bush where I had left her.

"What're you doing?" She hissed, without bothering with something as insignificant as a simple introductory "hello."

"Look this is the ideal opportunity to find out his weaknesses!"

She narrowed her eyes, "you know he won't have forgotten the other day? He won't just forget about what you did. We aren't the only ones capable of payback."

That had crossed my mind, but I shook my head, "it doesn't matter."

"You aren't going to...?"

"No!"

She smiled in triumph, "so what are you going to let him do?"

"Ummm..."

"That's what I thought. You can't go!"

"Sure I can. I'm a big girl." Her continual "mother hen" act was beginning to annoy me. She clicked her tongue, "It'll end in tears. And don't bother coming crying to me."

I watched helplessly as she walked away.

I trailed back to Ace. Clara's doubts were ringing in my ears and were beginning to take root in my mind. Her uncertainties were slowly becoming mine.

Oh my lord. I was _such_ a fool.

But it was too late to back down now.

He looked up as I approached, "you took long enough."

I didn't have an excuse prepared, and merely shrugged, "long line."

"Ready to go?" Without waiting for an answer, he roughly took my arm, and stood up.

"See you, guys. We've got...stuff to do."

Billy and Charlie ignored me and laughed along with Ace. It didn't matter what Ace said, they'd laugh regardless.

So, I allowed Ace to drag me along with him, thinking the whole time about how I could salvage the situation and work out who the perfect girl was, in his eyes.

The problem was: Ace wasn't a big talker. Well, when it came to girls anyway.

He led us to his car, as I had expected, and I found myself thinking it would be way easier just to trash his car or something...no. I scolded myself; that would be too easy, I was following this through.

"I'll have to go soon, Ace. But why don't we have a little talk?"

"Talk?" he smirked, leaning against the hood of the car, lighting a cigarette, "okay, talk."

"So...what do you like in a girl?" Dammit, that hadn't come out, like I'd intended it to.

He grinned again, and moved closer to look into my eyes. I willed myself to stay still and to not back away.

"What do I like? A nice body, legs, chest. That usually helps."

I moved my head back a little, "yes, but what about personality?"

"Personality?" He answered, like he'd never heard of the word before.

"Yeah."

"Who needs personality?" He flicked the cigarette ash to the ground, threw the cigarette and grinded it into the road.

Without any clear warning, he kissed me abruptly. It was different this time though, this time I found myself wanting to kiss him back.

He cupped a hand to the back of my neck and his body was moving closer and closer. I was getting into it, when Clara's face sailed into my mind, and I remembered everything that had happened. It brought me to my senses.

I pulled back, gulping in a great lungful of air. Now, I had to be careful to not annoy Ace.

He was back to leaning against the car, "enjoy that?" He asked, with a self-satisfied smirk.

I forced myself to smile back, "yes, but that's enough. I have to go home now."

"You sure? I have a free house." He smirked.

Bet he'd get a shock if I said yes, "no, I'm good. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye...Alice." He deliberately emphasised my name, remembering my previous irritation at nicknames.

I turned a shade redder...I didn't like Ace...right? Right.

Oh god. Clara mustn't ever know. Never.

I'd do what I said I'd do. I would. I _would_. And Clara would none the wiser.

What was it Ace did? How was he doing this to me? I hated him for it.

I had to get away from him, far away. His charms were too damn difficult to resist, and I couldn't think straight in his company.

With the slightest wave I could manage, I began to back away, "yeah...um tattie toe." I mentally slapped myself; that had been a parting greeting I had invented with a friend, a simple slip of the tongue.

Ace smiled, and I noticed he hadn't repeated his last mistake of trying to seduce me. "Right...tattie toe."

Talk about a change of heart.

Never mind. It didn't matter to me what Ace thought. It really didn't.

And now I'd forget about him...and how I'd felt. As of now, I wasn't thinking about it.

I'd go back, apologise to Clara, and we'd find someone to break Ace Merrill's heart.

If only it were that easy...

A/N So I've read in a few stories a sort of Q&A thing, and I thought it seemed like a good idea, so here are a few questions, which I would like you to answer!

1. Should Alice end up with Ace?

2. Should Alice get jealous of the other girl they bring into it?

3. If Ace should fall for either or both of the girls?

4. If Ace should be sincere, like he does have some compassion, or is he completely heartless, and is just toying with Alice?

5. Finally, what do you think of Alice and Clara?

Please answer if you have time! (: Thank you.


	10. Witty Remarks

A/N Thank you very much for all the reviews! (: As usual, hope you all enjoy it! Oh and there might be some mistakes, I haven't bothered to check it through yet.

Chapter 10: Witty Remarks

It turns out getting a girl to do this wasn't easy. We tried to approach a good few, but no sooner would the words, "Ace Merrill," leave our mouths, when they would quickly shake their heads and leave.

Not only this, school was starting today. I'd never liked school; sure, I enjoyed seeing my friends, but everything else? No thanks.

I wasn't, to my disappointment, in any of Clara's classes.

I had been thrown into a class where I knew no one, the worst experience any teenager has to worry about. (Other than exams.)

The teacher had attempted the old, "why don't you tell the class about yourself," but after a few incoherent mumblings on my part, she took pity and allowed me to take a seat.

Which presented another problem – where I would sit. I surveyed the people before me; there was the cluster of obligatory jocks, the scramble of geeks, the devious cheerleaders, etc. etc. You get the picture.

I didn't fit into any of these groups, and I hesitated as I scanned for an empty seat.

After a few agonising seconds, whereby I had to contemplate squeezing in-between the jocks and cheerleaders, (not something which would go down well, I'm sure) I spotted a seat in the far right corner, next to a girl who was on her lonesome. She wasn't gawking at me, unlike the rest of the class.

So, after a quick apologetic smile at the teacher, who had gestured to the dreaded seat, I headed in the direction of the girl.

Everyone soon forgot about me, as I left their line of sight. I settled into my chosen seat, and glanced at my neighbour. Her head was down, her face an expression of concentration, and her hand writing furiously.

I frowned, I was pretty certain the teacher, whose name I'd never caught, hadn't set any work. Carefully keeping my eye on the teacher, I nudged the girl, "hey, what's your name?"

Without looking up, she said, shortly, "Louise." Then returned her focus to whatever she was writing.

I tried again, "well, I'm Alice."

"I know."

I give up.

The teacher kept droning on about something. And don't get me wrong, it's not I didn't give a damn about school, I did, but I'd already covered this coursework.

I stretched out, yawning. My joints popped, and Louise glanced up, for the first time. I studied her, she was pretty, not a beauty queen, like some of the cheerleaders, (well, they'd like to _think_ that, which I guess is another thing entirely) but certainly pretty. Her eyes were a deep green, her hair a shiny brown and curly, and full lips. I'd be willing to bet that the cheerleaders shunned her for simply being nice looking, smart and/or nice. They were those types of people, which was clear, going by those looks they were throwing my way.

I tried to refocus on the teacher. She was certainly enthusiastic about her subject, which happened to be maths. How could anyone enjoy math so much? It amazes me that they find teachers to teach it. Do you honestly know anyone who wants to be a maths teacher? No? Well, me neither.

Louise ignored me for the rest of the lesson, and to my relief, no one questioned me. So, I was just counting down the seconds until I could leave this class. I've never enjoyed maths. And I never will.

Eventually the bell went. I hung back, interested to see what my new "classmates" were like. I noticed Louise also hung back, allowing time for the class to empty, before she too followed. She caught me watching her, "what?" She spoke quite sharply, and it didn't match up with her face.

Her voice was the same; it didn't match her words and tone. She had a high-pitched, sweet voice, (but not so much that it would irritate the hell out of you) and it just begged to be paired with this little fluff of a girl – which she most certainly was not.

Well, like they say, I guess looks can be deceiving.

Who would have thought?

I realised I hadn't answered her, and was standing there staring at her, probably looking quite rude. I was really quite apt and accomplished at giving good first impressions; first with Ace, and my brain-dead act, then with Gordie, and my damsel-in-distress, Clara, and my lost, pathetic facade and finally now, with Louise, being rude, which is not something I wanted to be perceived as.

Honestly, it really is a wonder I have or have _had_, any friends.

After one more curious glance from Louise, she spun on her heel and left, shaking her head in bewilderment.

I hesitated and the teacher glanced up, "is there a problem?" I looked at her, "Umm no, Miss...uh Miss..." Try as I might, I couldn't remember her god damn name!

"Then I'd suggest you'd be on your way..." She consulted the register, "Alice." Guess I wasn't the only one with issues on names.

I nodded and walked out, most likely causing myself to be late to the next class.

It was lucky the layout of this school was simple.

P.E was the next lesson. Oh the joys. I wasn't the sportiest person, nor did I have clothes suitable for it. How fantastic.

I found the hall relatively easily. The teacher looked up irritably, as I entered.

"You're late."

I tried to look sincerely sorry, although I was nothing short of pleased. P.E was second on my list of most hated subjects.

"Sorry Miss."

The class giggled, staring at me.

"It is not Miss. It is Mrs. Crumplebottom; you'd do well to remember that."

I struggled to keep a straight face, Crumplebottom? Well, I wouldn't forget her name in a hurry. Again, I was making bad impressions, appearing disrespectful.

She forgot about me, after another glare, and I perched on the edge of a bench.

"Now class, today we begin with volley ball." Great...couldn't wait.

I waited until the class had divided into teams, before I held my hand up, "excuse me, Mrs...Crumplebottom, I can't do P.E."

"Can't or won't?" I was really beginning to dislike this teacher.

I gestured at my clothes, "can't."

She looked amused, "your clothes prevent you from taking part?"

Ugh, these teachers; they think they're so witty...

"No, but I'd rather have a change of clothes."

She blew her whistle, causing me to jump, "tough, you'll do fine today in your usual clothes for today. Now up you get!"

She squeaked off in her trainers.

I sighed, and looked around me, wondering if I would recognise anyone.

I was pleasantly surprised to find Louise; I smiled at her. Louise looked shocked, and glanced around her; finally she looked back at me, and hesitantly smiled back. Well, at least we were getting somewhere. I wouldn't mind finding at least one other friend, besides, maybe she'd do for Ace.

They began to play the game, and I stayed on the sidelines, praying no one would take it into their heads to throw it in my direction.

Thankfully I got through the lesson unscathed, quite an unusual occurrence for me. I caught up to Louise as we left the hall, "hi!"

She kept her head down, "hello."

I couldn't think of a conversation opener, "so...I'm new here."

Her eyes never strayed from her shoes, "I know."

I mentally slapped myself, of course she knew!

"Ummm yeah, I've got to go now." She practically ran off down the corridor, and I watched, puzzled. Was it something I said?

All around me, I could hear the mutters of my fellow "classmates," "she's crazy, I know she is-" "Did you hear what she did? Well, I heard-" "How odd, what is her problem? Maybe it's because of that-" they were all so loud, unbothered whether or not she heard their speculations and gossiping.

I looked at these nameless faces, the giant mass of bodies, travelling in all direction throughout the school. All these people I didn't know. And they didn't know Louise. So judgemental.

At least now it was lunch.

Best part of the day, in my opinion.

After collecting the usual assortment from the lunch counter. Which looked just _so_ appetising. I found Clara, and sat opposite her. The chair squeaked in protest, and the table's legs were uneven, causing my tray to slide towards me. Schools have _such _classy furniture, as I'm sure you all know.

I prodded my food, which was, supposedly, pasta. If they called that pasta; I'd hate to see what their idea of meat was.

Clara watched me amusedly, "I wouldn't eat that, if I were you. _Are_ you going to?"

I shrugged, and looked away from my plate. I then noticed Louise, sitting, alone, at a neighbouring table.

"Hey, what do you know about that girl?" I pointed at Louise.

Clara twisted round in her seat, and turned to look in the direction, which I was pointing at. After a second, she turned around again, looking surprised, "her? Oh, she's crazy. Doesn't talk to anyone, just sits and writes in that notebook of hers."

Sure enough, when I took a proper look, I could see her scribbling away in this notebook.

"Maybe we ought to ask her to sit with us?"

Clara shook her head, "not unless you want to be labelled as a social outclass, which I, personally, do not."

"Suppose...but maybe she would do for Ace?"

Clara looked incredulous, "her?" She caught my expression, "don't get me wrong, sure she's pretty enough, but..." She didn't bother to finish, her tone had been enough.

I couldn't help but pity Louise though. I had been lucky; finding a friend in Clara, and I knew how it felt to be alone. More than anything, I just wanted to extend the hand of friendship. Clara had done precisely that, and I was more than grateful to her.

But then that lead to my next train of thought, I had lied to Clara. That was how I'd repaid her.

She had, of course, questioned me on what had gone down with Ace, but I'd omitted most the details, and just told her he hadn't given anything away. She had made me feel worse by forgiving my behaviour, without demanding so much as an explanation.

My life was such a mess right now.

A/N Questions! Lol

1. Do you think I should maybe try switching the point of view?

2. If you answered yes to the above, whose point of view?

3. What would you like to see more of, in the future chapters?

Thanks! (:


	11. Undisclosed Determents

A/N Thanks so much for all this positive feedback, all of you are so nice! (:

Chapter 11: Undisclosed Determents

It had been an awfully long time since I had spoken to my mother. Besides from meeting her, when I had enrolled in school, I had seen neither hide nor hair of her, for the past three weeks. Pretty sad, isn't it? She'd had no issues with my decision to stay with Clara, and this struck me as odd. She'd never met Clara, so how did she know I'd be okay there? The answer to that was: she didn't.

School had dragged on, as per usual. I'd left Louise well alone, it was clear she wasn't interested in my offer to attempt to be friends. So be it.

Nothing all that interesting had occurred recently, besides from a rather minor encounter with Ace; it had been all quiet on that front. Things had pretty much settled down. But that didn't subtract from my determination to find that ideal girl to carry it through.

I sometimes thought Clara had all but given up on this, she seemed uninterested, and I couldn't blame her; without new ideas or leads, there was nothing to converse about.

It was roughly nine o'clock, a Saturday, and a bright morning. I was alone in the kitchen, munching on my favourite cereal. Clara wasn't around; I wasn't all that sure where she was. I had reason to believe Eyeball was in their shared bedroom, but I wasn't certain about whether I should ask him where Clara was or not.

Biting the bullet, I stood up, scraping the chair back into place, wincing at the noise it made, as it connected with the floor.

I walked slowly to their room, running through what I intended to say in my head. I arrived at the door, it was tightly shut, which invoked me to hesitate. Cautiously, I touched the door, and then drew my hand back. I couldn't tell if Clara was in there too, and I certainly didn't want to walk in on them if they were...ahem, doing _something_, which I most definitely would not like to witness.

I pressed my ear to the door, listening for any indications to allow me to know either way. But, of course, I couldn't hear anything, due to the fact music was blaring.

Warily, I knocked on the door. Nothing happened. No one opened the door, and nor did anyone call anything out, which would have allowed me to know if they were "busy."

So I, like a classic idiot, opened the door myself, after deciding that it must be okay. What a mistake that was.

The first thing I registered was a squeal of shock, and then I focused on the scene. I won't bother to describe any unnecessary details.

Dropping my gaze to the floor, I muttered some apology, and backed out the room. All the while Clara was going, "oh shit." Once I had pulled the door behind me, as quickly as possible, I breathed a sigh of relief; thank god I hadn't stuck around long. That was not an experience I would ever care to repeat...ugh...

Too embarrassed to wait to speak to her directly, I headed outside. Even the heat of the sun couldn't cheer me up; I don't know what it was...so much seemed to be going wrong; it just wasn't fair. But then, I conceded, things could be way worse. It was just a matter of putting it into perspective.

What's that old saying? Ah yes, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. But that isn't quite true, is it? Words may not hurt you physically, but they sure hurt you mentally. Which is really worse? I think I'll let you decide on that.

"Alice?" it was Clara, with a dressing gown on to cover herself, "sorry you had to see that..."

I forced a smile, "I think I'll live...maybe." She smiled back and began to chew her lip, "Eyeball isn't happy..."

And, as if by cue, Eyeball too came blustering out, "oi, why did we agree to let her stay, if we can't even fuck for a little while?" He directed this at Clara, pointedly ignoring me.

Clara glowered at him, "oh piss off Eyeball, we can do it later."

Eyeball returned her look, "not with her walking in, whenever she feels like it."

I felt like it was time to intervene, "hey, it was an accident!"

Eyeball looked at me disdainfully, "sure it was, but next time I'll lock the damn door." He bumbled off again, muttering under his breath.

I smiled shakily at Clara, "I think I'll take a little walk now, Clara." She watched as I walked away, without waiting for a response, before shrugging, returning indoors.

And so, as I trudged along the street, not really paying attention to where I was going, I thought about what I really wanted to do. I guess you could say I was having a "reflection" moment.

Have you ever done that? Sometimes, when you're bored? I do that often, now and then, it just hits you – what is the point? Life kept flying on by and I was squandering it...what did I really want to do?

Would meaningless, perhaps even petty, revenge really do anything for me? The short answer to that: no. No, it wouldn't do anything, and yet, if I didn't, then Ace would continue to get away with his charade. Ohhh...

I _so_ had to get a grip.

"Alice."

I looked up from my shoes, blushing; I had very nearly walked into whoever this was.

Ah, but of course,

"Ace."

He took in my dishevelled appearance, and I realised I hadn't bothered to check myself before I had left the house.

"Nice look you got there," he quips, trying not to laugh.

I scowled at him, irritated that he never appears to have a hair out of place, yet somehow manages to maintain a scruffy look, in an appealing manner.

"Go to hell." I attempted to brush past him, only to fall over my own feet. He grabbed my arm, preventing me from falling on my face. "Whoopsie," he went, patronisingly.

I shook off his arm, wondering if I should thank him, but not wanting to. I knew I'd have to show some form of gratitude, otherwise I'd feel bad about it later, (stupid, I know) so I stiffly turned my head away, murmuring a "thanks," under my breath.

He paused, "sorry? I didn't quite catch that." I smiled at him, darkly, "never mind, I have to go now, bye."

He watched, amused as I walked away. As I turned the corner, I heard a high-pitched, soprano voice behind me, "Ace!" Ah, so that explained his smirk. So who was the girl?

I hesitated, and then decided to throw good morals to the wind, and listened in to their conversation,

"Ace! You're always late! Who was that anyway?"

"Just someone I know."

I tried to squint around the corner, without revealing myself. I managed it, after some difficulty.

The girl was beautiful of course, the type which would always make me want to rip my hair out. Always perfect. How is it humanely possible? I _so _want to know what shampoo they use, everyone should own some.

She possessed fiery red hair, which fell around her face in graceful waves. Her eyes were green, not unlike mine, and yet I felt jealous of hers. Of course I did. Everything about her just screamed perfection; that the rest of the world was inferior to her good looks. And she knew it. But, of course, I wouldn't expect anything less of the supposed girlfriend of Ace.

I hadn't even factored a possible girlfriend into the equation; the idea he was already involved with someone had never crossed my mind. I'd have to find a way to work around this.

The girl pouted at Ace's words, her eyes narrowing, "it was a girl, wasn't it?"

He smirked, "I don't think that is of your concern."

"Fuck off Ace, don't play your games with me. It doesn't work that way."

I watched as Ace deliberately turned in my direction. Oh hell; he'd seen me.

I ducked back out of sight praying he wouldn't come over. Thankfully, he did not, and the conversation resumed.

"You don't need to be up my ass, for the rest of my life."

She scowled, "I ain't playing any games, Ace. Now either shut the fuck up, or tell me." Wow, she even spoke like Ace.

"I'll shut the fuck up, _if _you do likewise."

She assumed a haughty expression, as Ace simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'll fucking rip her head off, if I find out you're screwing around with me, Ace!"

I inwardly shuddered, although really I hadn't done anything.

Ace smiled, "I'm not screwing you around, Rach." Hmmm, so Rachel was her name.

Rachel looked disbelieving, "you'd better not be lying."

Ace just kept smiling, "I'm not."

Something seemed to click into place for Rachel, "enough, who is she? You're never normally this passive."

Ace began to look annoyed, "it's no one, all right? Now, get off my back."

Rachel didn't look at all convinced, she made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh, "hmph, fine, but I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"For the love of god, thank fuck that's over."

She glared, "don't think this is over. Not by a long shot."

"I know, I know." He was definitely being condescending now.

I believe Rachel realised this too. Taking him by the hand, she firmly led him down the street, her long hair swishing from side to side. I watched, as they disappeared from my sight.

Damn. Damn. Double damn! What the hell was I going to do now?

A/N

Hmmm so, what do you think will happen with Rachel?

Which parts, if any, did you like best?

Thanks for reading! (: And sorry if I made any mistakes, its late and I'm tired, but I really wanted to update it! (:


	12. Dreadful Epiphany

A/N Thanks for all the review, you guys are great! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Dreadful Epiphany

Monday rolled around in no time at all. One word. School. And it wasn't only Louise I had to be concerned about now, oh no. Rachel. Yes, Rachel went to school, unlike Eyeball. Marvellous.

It was during lunchtime, when I noticed her. I had been sitting with Clara, minding my own business, when I caught sight of her with, whom else? The cheerleaders. Typical.

Her clothes were different, but her hair and face remained the same. Still the long fiery hair, still the same pinched expression. It's almost like I expected her to look different, simply because I was seeing her in different scenery. But she didn't, in fact she was practically unchanged from the last time I had seen her.

Clara caught me staring, "spare the flies, Alice." Referring to the fact my mouth was hanging open. I shut it with a snap, without altering my gaze.

Clara sat up straighter, "who're you looking at anyway?" I shook my head, not wanting to get into this. I hadn't mentioned the little insignificant detail about how I'd met Ace and seen Rachel on Saturday. I don't really know why, I don't have a plausible reason. But I just didn't feel right about telling her.

I dropped back down onto my haunches, taking cover in the masses in the dining hall. I didn't think Rachel had seen me the other day, but I couldn't be certain. I tried to switch the topic of conversation,

"So...how was your English class?"

Clara gave me a strange, confused look, "same as always, boring. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

I shrugged, stuffing a chip into my mouth, giving myself an excuse to not talk.

She watched me dispassionately, "you're lying to me. Your nostrils' flare when you lie."

You can bet I just about choked on my chip.

"Sorry? I don't know what you mean." Clara grabbed her bag, and rummaged around in it. I waited, wondering what she was about to produce. A mirror.

She put it under my nose, "see!"

"So, let's try again, why are you acting so odd?"

"No, I'm not-" Argh! She was right! Sure enough, my nostrils flared like crazy! Why had no one ever thought to tell me? No wonder everyone loved to watch me lie, it certainly explained why I never got away with it. Why had no one ever thought to tell me?

Clara, watched, amused by shock, yet irritated by my secrecy, "why were you looking at Rachel?"

I stared at her, "you failed to mention that she went out with Ace."

Clara flinched, looking uncomfortable, "well, she's just a stuck up bitch..."

Rachel had done something which had hurt Clara; that much was evident. I lowered my voice, "what did she do to you?"

She squirmed, breaking her graze from mine, "she said Eyeball had gotten her pregnant."

I didn't want to ask, but..."and had he?"

Clara looked annoyed, "no! Well, at least, I don't think he did."

I exhaled slowly, "so, she's a number one bitch, who happens to be going out with Ace?"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

I spun round, finding myself nose-to-nose with Rachel. Well, nose-to-chin, I am kind of short.

Hell. Had she heard us?

She stuck her nose in the air, "gossiping are we? I'm saddened that I wasn't invited."

Clara looked up, glaring at her, "well, you are just a gossiping bitch."

Rachel coolly examined her nails in a bored fashion, "that the best you got?"

Clara half-rose from her chair, opening her mouth to say something. I grabbed her arm, hissing at her to sit down again. We were causing a scene.

I looked around. Everyone was gawking; you don't cross Rachel.

She turned on me, "So, I hear you've been fooling around with my boyfriend?"

Wait. What?

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I looked her straight in the eyes and braced myself for her backlash, I wasn't lying, but no doubt she wouldn't believe me.

"Pull the other one, do I look like an idiot?"

I bit back the retort with sprang to my tongue – Clara was right; she was a complete and utter bitch.

I kept my mouth shut, and looked away; I didn't know how to deal with girls like her.

Sadly, Rachel did not take the hint, and continued to stand there, her hands on her hips.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She waved her hands rudely, in front of my face.

Clara had been constantly glaring, throughout the entire episode, "piss off, Rachel." Her voice was calm and steady, only betraying a hint of irritation.

Rachel shook her head, a smile playing at her lips.

"Just a warning, back off, freak. You're being pathetic, throwing yourself at him." She was looking at Clara, but clearly this was intended for my ears.

I couldn't stop myself, I flushed red, but stood my ground, "I don't know who you are calling a freak, but I have no interest, what so ever, in your boyfriend."

I don't _think_ I was lying.

Rachel looked disbelieving, "do you know who I am talking about? _Everyone_ has an interest in Ace."

Clara once again began to open her mouth, but stopped when Rachel held one hand up, "yes, I know _you_ don't. But that doesn't count – you date his best friend, close enough."

I stood up, "yeah, well, I don't either." I motioned to Clara, and she too stood up.

We began to walk away, but Rachel wasn't quite finished, "watch your back, shorty."

I paused, but Clara put a hand out to restrain me, "she isn't worth it."

I thought hard, and then sighed, "You're right." I wasn't experienced with situations like this, but Rachel was just so..._so_...ugh. I really didn't like her.

We continued on our way. How had Rachel known? Had she seen me? I was so sure she hadn't but...there really wasn't any other explanation.

I turned my head, looking out of the window; I hadn't seen Ace in school yet. Heck, I didn't even know if he attended school.

He did.

I saw Rachel out there, on the playing fields, running towards a blonde figure. Ace.

He caught her in an embrace, and kissed her full on the lips. I felt a strange twinge of...what? Jealousy? Resentment? Surely not.

Rachel caught me watching, and stuck a finger up, unknown to Ace, whom had his back to me.

I turned away, staring at the floor. Clara continued to natter on, hardly pausing for breath.

Eventually, she caught onto my silence, "now what's wrong?" She sighed heavily.

I shrugged, turning my head away from her, just in case my nostrils gave me away. It's no joke, having to worry about this now.

"Nothing, just thinking..."

"About?" Clara was looking at me with an oddly understanding, however curious expression.

In retrospect, I think she knew. Just to what extent - that I did not know.

"Nothing in particular."

"I see." Her voice sounded unconvinced, but she chose to let it go.

The final bell for lunch rang.

Clara began walking again, "come on; let's go. Otherwise, we'll be late."

I nodded slowly, tearing my gaze from the window. It was surprisingly difficult.

"Yeah..."

And so, we made our way to class; away from the entwined figures of Rachel and Ace.

And that feeling that I still couldn't describe; continued to eat away at me, deft in the pit of my stomach.

A/N

Whose relationship do you like best?

Who is your favourite character?

And who would you like to see more of?

Thanks for reading! (:


	13. Immutable Issues

A/N Quite a fast update for me (: As always, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13: Immutable Issues

The following day had to be the worst yet. And that's saying something.

It was after school, we were tired, our clothes crumpled. All I wanted was to sleep.

We headed back to Clara's quickly, she too was tired. We arrived back to find Ace and Eyeball in the living room, discussing...something. I hesitated at the door, and motioned to Clara to stay quiet, I wanted to hear what was being said.

Ace was speaking, "so what's going on with you and Clara?"

Eyeball considered the question, and then shrugged, "nothing, really."

"Why the hell would you let another girl into your house?"

I stiffened.

Eyeball spoke with an almost exasperated tone, "If you haven't noticed; girls don't want to even go near Clara because I'm with her. Alice makes her have some more fun, than hanging around with us all day long."

"Yeah, but someone like Alice?" He put a strong distaste on my name.

"Alice isn't horrible." I let a breath out, at least I knew now, Eyeball didn't hate me.

Ace replied, amused, "isn't exactly sweetness and light, either."

Well, that was true, I conceded.

"Neither is Clara." Which is also true.

"Difference is, you actually...well, love is a bit far, but you care, so we can make an exception there."

Ace's tone fluctuated from mulling to surprised, at the end of the sentence. It was almost as though he was shocking himself.

"I do love Clara, you know that, right? Like it or not she's going to stick around for long. Love. I actually enjoy being with her. Alice is nice to have around; Clara can talk to her about girl problems, instead of annoying me with it. You know," he laughed, before continuing, "hell, I think Alice might like you."

What? Surely Eyeball couldn't really believe that? No. He couldn't...Right?

Apparently Ace was on the same wavelength, "doesn't everyone?" He answered, after only a moment of hesitation.

Eyeball shook his head, "you keep saying that, Ace."

"Because it's true." His voice held no uncertainty.

"You said the same about me."

For a moment Ace appeared perplexed, "Said what about you?"

"That I didn't like any girl, remember when I first started to like Clara? I was in denial."

"Yeah, well, that only applies to you. I am not in denial. _Nothing_ to deny."

"Whatever, are those asses coming? We don't have all day; I want this fight done and over - with before Clara comes home."

A fight?

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, I hope I never end up in your predicament."

"You know how she hates me with other gangs. She hates you for it too"

"Like I care whether or not Clara hates me. You've become _such_ a sucker, now that you've fallen into the trap." His voice reflected the grin he was wearing.

I wondered if he was referring to the fact Eyeball was supposedly in love with Clara. I guess Eyeball didn't like a discussion in that territory.

"I get trapped in bed." Eyeball abruptly became to appear more devilish, all tones of seriousness disappearing.

"Yeah, you don't need love for that." Ace laughed loudly, although it sounded sort of forced.

Eyeball also laughed, "shut it, you kinky ass!"

There was a pause, and the front door slammed stridently. I jumped, and Clara and I moved away from the door. Neither of us looked the other in the eye.

It was Charlie, Billy and a few others. They stumbled into the living room, and Clara and I slipped in, after them.

Billy spoke first, "come on; let's get this over with."

They all nodded in agreement, and put their hands into their pockets. I edged closer; each and every one of them had switchblades in their hands.

I inwardly gulped.

None of them seemed to notice our presence in the room – they were all too hyped up about this fight. Conventional male behaviour.

Ace stood up, "let's go then, girls!" They all laughed, with the exception of Eyeball, whom looked a bit put off. However, he shrugged, and followed them out.

I waited to make sure they weren't returning, before I turned to Clara.

"What should we do?"

She smiled, "we'll follow them."

I considered the consequences of that for roughly half a second, before shrugging, what the hell?

We got into Clara's car, and made our way after them. It is quite a miracle they never noticed. I had a funny feeling that Eyeball wouldn't approve of Clara going after them.

We were near the park, when I saw it. All the Cobras, plus a few more I didn't recognise were fighting with some other boys. "The Falcons," I dimly heard Clara whisper next to me. Ah, falcons are the natural predators of cobras.

Clara got out of the car and I followed her lead. We were right next to a large grassy field, not dissimilar to that which you'd find at a school. Clara searched for Eyeball, and sighed in relief when she found him, mostly unhurt.

I couldn't help it; I scanned for Ace. He appeared mainly unblemished too, with the exception of some cuts. I sighed in obvious relief.

Eyeball caught sight of Clara, and abruptly stopped fighting, he ran over to us, and grabbed her arm, hissing in her ear, "You've got to get out of here!"

Clara folded her arms, "only if you do too."

He looked angsty, "you know I can't! Go, get out of here."

She continued to glare, "no."

I sighed, moving away from them. I was tired of listening to their arguments.

It was an extremely bad move on my part.

I stared at the sky – wondering when the bloodbath would end. I wasn't stupid; I couldn't do anything to help, and even if I had, I doubt Ace or Eyeball would appreciate the gesture.

A hand grabbed my arm.

I let out a very girly reaction, I squealed. The owner of the hand was a boy of about the same age as Ace, only he was noticeably shorter and less sure of himself.

I attempted to shake off his arm, "leave me alone."

He grinned, showing rows of yellowing teeth. I shuddered.

"I don't think I will."

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, "I think you'd better, or you'll have me to answer to."

I'd never been so relieved to see Ace.

The fight was over, not many injuries were sustained by the Cobras. Ace only had some bruises and a few cuts. The boy looked up, and hastily released his grip on my arm.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was yours!"

Ace leant down, blowing smoke into the boy's face, "fuck off, before I make you."

The boy didn't need telling twice, he ran off back to his gang, making obscene gestures as he went.

I stared at Ace, "Why did you do that?" I winced, hoping I didn't sound ungrateful.

Ace looked away, continuing to puff on his cigarette, "because they would have taken you, and made you theirs, that's why."

I was perplexed now, "What do you mean, "theirs?" Besides, I didn't think you cared."

"They would force you to either give head or full blown gang rape. I don't like men who think gang rape is cool."

I gulped, "Okay...but I still don't see why you bothered." I thought about what I had said, and hurriedly tacked on, "not that I don't appreciate it."

"It's not like anyone else was going to, if I even let you be taken by them; I think Clara might just make sure I die."

Huh. Even Ace was scared of Clara?

"All right, I guess so. But I wouldn't have thought someone like Clara would scare you."

He laughed brazenly, "Don't repeat this, but she nearly killed Eyeball."

Hmmm, I'd have to ask her about that later.

That lead me on to another train of thought, "I don't think Rachel will be too happy about this..."

Ace paused, thinking it over, "Fuck. I'll explain things to her, okay? If she causes problems, just get Clara or me."

Ugh. Why does everyone seem to think I can't do anything for myself? Suddenly, I was starting to feel extremely irritated.

"I can't just keep running to everyone else! I've got to do some things on my own!" My voice sounded very annoyed, even to my own ears.

He laughed again, only this time it was much more genuinely amused, "okay, okay, don't get all bitchy on me."

Oh my. I was really starting to see red now.

"Don't you start with me, Ace Merrill!"

Ace smirked, "go back to Wonderland, Alice."

I was seriously beginning to hate him. Before, it had only been a great dislike, now it was developing into something more suited to the range of detestation.

"Very droll. You are so hilarious; I think you missed your vocation in life. I don't know how Rachel stands it."

There was a flash of anger in his eyes, which he quickly mastered and covered with a laugh.

"I don't know how I stand her."

Well,_ I_ certainly didn't know.

"Neither do I. Why do you keep her around?" I was legitimately curious.

"Because I can." He stated it, but it sounded almost like a question.

"But why?"

"Just why do you think Eyeball keeps Clara around?"

Don't you just hate it, when someone answers a question with a question?

I pretended to consider it, tapping my fingers on my chin. I clicked my fingers, "oh I don't know...maybe because he LIKES her." I responded, heavily emphasising the "like."

"Right...you just keep thinking that." His tone was one of disbelief.

"Why don't you enlighten me, then?"

"Nope," he replied, simply.

"Why not? Scared?" I was attempting to goad him into telling me.

"Nope, not even close. You're not a Cobra, can't give too much information away."

I looked at him in disgust, "Yeah, like I'd want to be one of you."

"Everyone does, I just won't let you." Unbelievable, he actually seemed to consider that as truth.

It was time to make things clear, "I don't need to be "let," 'cause I wasn't asking. And don't call me sweetheart, we've gone over this."

How I hate pet names. He knew this, yet he was insisting on calling me it.

"Awww, I'm so sorry. Sweetheart."

Yeah, because that sounded _really_ sincere.

"Ace," I said, warningly, "stop it."

"Okay, sweetheart. Don't get so pissed." He sounded _so_ patronising.

"Hardly. Anyway, if you hate me so much, maybe you ought to have left me in the clutches of them."

I figured only sarcasm and exaggeration gets through to Ace. Anyway, why did he help me, if only to have a go at me?

"Hate is a strong word. I don't hate you; I just hate you being around. Does Clara drag you everywhere?

"I don't get dragged. And what is with this use of "sweetheart?" I am not the sweetheart type, if you haven't noticed."

He smiled, "oh, I know. I just enjoy annoying you, sweetheart."

"Why? I didn't do anything to you."

"Didn't have to."

"So this is all out of spite...to think..." I let that line of thought trail off. Maybe he'd get the hint.

"To think what? That I like you? Don't make me laugh."

Then again, maybe not.

I shuddered, "ugh no. Not what I had had in mind. You don't like anyone, except yourself."

That I was certain of.

"You're right," he replied simply, finally finishing his cigarette. He threw it to the ground, grinding it into the dust in satisfaction.

I kept my eyes on it, "some boyfriend you'd make. I almost feel sorry for Rachel. Almost." I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. Rachel wasn't really the type you could commiserate with.

Ace smirked again, "I'd pity anyone dating you."

My breath caught in my throat; that was going a little too far. But I'd be damned if I was going to let him know that what he'd said had gotten to me. That was what he seemed to be striving for.

"Hmmm well, you needn't worry. I won't be telling you."

He laughed, "Good. I don't want to know."

"I wish I'd never met you." Everything bad which had happened to me – he always seemed to be at the root of it.

"Same to you, sweetheart."

Irritation was laced through my voice, "is that all you can do? Parrot me?"

"I can do other things, but you're so much fun to mess with."

I'd had enough, "well, I'm sure you can think of more constructive ways to spend your time. You were certainly playing a different tune, the other night, when you were trying to grope me."

He leered at me, "You enjoyed it, sweetheart."

"Yeah, sure, that's why I attempted to hit you." Although that wasn't strictly true... but it was close enough.

He glared at me, but before he could retaliate, I beat him to it, "and will you just stop it with the fucking sweetheart?"

His quirked an eyebrow. I was being deadly serious now; very rarely do I resort to swearing, as he very well knew.

"And, while you're at it-"

I was cut off by Eyeball arriving back, he looked at us suspiciously, "what're you two doing?"

"Nothing," we both replied, simultaneously.

Eyeball switched his gaze to me, alternating between us; puzzled by our behaviour.

Ace and I exchanged glares, before I strode away, taking care to keep the scowl plastered to my face.

In truth, I felt more like crying.

And I couldn't explain why.

A/N I hope that gave you your fill of Ace and Eyeball! Hahaha (:


	14. Unreasonable Request

A/N Okay, I've thought long and hard over this, and judging by the reviews – you guys think it'd be better to use Alice. Of course, this makes chapter 10 a little pointless, but I'll try to think of something else to do with Louise – I'm open to any suggestions you guys might have. (: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14: Unreasonable Request

I'd been thinking it over for a long time now, and last night had decided it for me. I wanted to be the girl to hurt Ace.

Sure, I had briefly considered Louise, but when it really came down to it, why shouldn't it be me? This way, I'd make sure it was done the way I wanted. But how would I get Ace to like me?

I just didn't know how to present this idea to Clara.

Little did I know, we were soon to be joined by an unwelcome figure.

I ought to have known, Eyeball had been looking shifty all morning. Being much more subdued and quiet than usual.

Clara, with all her usual tact, came right out with it, "What's up with you?" She demanded, in a no nonsense fashion.

Eyeball had shrugged, looking at me, pleading me to intervene. I had shaken my head, smirking. Hey, Eyeball _had_ interrupted something that was important yesterday.

I wondered myself what was with his odd attitude. Eyeball was so not the type to worry about what someone thought. Perhaps Ace had said something? Dear god. I hoped not. Imagine if Eyeball knew all about our "conversation," personally, I'd say it was more of a heated debate, I'd just about die from embarrassment. I don't care if health class says it is physically impossible, I bet I could prove to be the exception.

Clara and I were not interested in any qualms Eyeball may have, or may not have, developed. We had our own fish to fry tonight.

Yesterday, Clara had, of course, noticed my dismal appearance, and, rather than ask about it, like I had been dreading, she had suggested a girls' night out. Even if it was only the two of us. I, not exactly used to this sort of thing, had reluctantly agreed, hoping this would finally bring about something good.

A knock sounded at the door, and I looked up expectantly. I was in the kitchen, reading a magazine. Clara and Eyeball had headed out to the shops. So, obviously, I had to be the one to answer the door. Typically, I had only just begun reading the article I had been looking for. Sighing, I threw it onto the table. It fell; open on the page I had left it. I watched, hoping it wouldn't fall further. Of course, it did. I considered picking it up from the floor. But I couldn't be bothered. Leaving it where it was, I moved in the direction of the door.

Whoever it was, was certainly impatient. They knocked again, a series of raps. Grumbling, I muttered incoherently under my breath.

It then occurred to me that I was wearing my scrotty, old dressing gown, as I had not intended to head out for awhile, nor had I expected company. Dang it. I hoped that they didn't intend to stay for long. Although, I was wearing normal clothes underneath, I just couldn't be bothered to take it off.

I opened the door, after some difficulty. It was old, and took some effort.

"Took you long enough."

Well, I couldn't mistake that voice. I pulled the dressing gown tighter around me.

I sighed, "What do you want Ace? Eyeball isn't here."

He, naturally, appeared just as groomed as usual. As if I didn't have enough to be annoyed about.

"Oh, I know." He smirked, taking in my appearance.

I glowered at him, "yes, I can't look perfect all the time, I know."

He laughed, "When do you ever?"

I was in no mood for this.

"Just tell me what it is you want, or get the hell out of here."

"Someone may be popping by, later." He replied casually, all traces of mocking gone from his voice.

I looked at him suspiciously, pausing to position myself more comfortably against the door frame, "Yeah? Who?"

He shifted his weight, and looked straight into my eyes.

I halted briefly, wondering what this was about, and then I got it – he was trying to make himself "irresistible."

I averted my gaze, sighing "that doesn't work on me, Ace. So tell, or this door will be closing."

To make my point, I moved off the door, and stepped back, pulling it shut after me. He shoved a foot between it.

"All right, all right."

I smiled in triumph, "yes?"

His voice was slightly less confident than usual, "I think Rachel could do with some more "girl" time."

And he was expecting me to provide it? I sure as hell don't think so. Besides, Rachel would not be agreeing to this. No way.

I yanked the door open once again, "and you want me to do it! What sort of delusional world do you live in?"

He looked at me beseechingly. Anyone who didn't know Ace might have fallen for it. He was one hell of an actor, I had to admit.

"Come on, hear me out."

I turned on my heel, walking away, leaving the door open behind me. I had a feeling that this might take some time.

As I had expected, he followed me to the kitchen. He sat down, and I shoved a glass of water in front of him, and poured one for myself.

I sat opposite. "Start talking."

He said nothing, but proceeded to lift the glass I had put down.

He examined it curiously. I sighed for the third time in five minutes, "its water. I'm sure you've seen it before. Hell, you might have even tasted it."

He didn't glare or say some degrading comment, like I had expected.

Instead, he continued to stare at the glass. The unbearable silence stretched on. I was beginning to feel like I was talking to a wall.

"Either you talk, or you get lost. I'd prefer the latter, really. So I will not hesitate to kick you out."

He drained his glass, placed it on the table, and stood up, "okay, okay, I was lying."

I smiled darkly. "Yeah, I figured as much, keep talking." I lifted his empty glass from the table, and threw it up and down in one hand, keeping my eyes on his.

"Well I got a little call from Eyeball; he said for me to get you over with us - so you wouldn't have to be alone. Clara was worried that someone from the Falcons might break in."

Tough.

"Really? Well, I think I'll take my chances." No matter how slim they may be.

"They'll want you dead being my... _girlfriend _and all. Seriously, I'm sure it would be much more fun being with us than alone."

_Sure_ it would be.

"Fun? I'd rather stick needles in my eyes. Besides, if I see them - I'll be sure to correct this misconception about my being your girlfriend."

I knew yesterday would come back to haunt me, as though it hadn't been bad enough.

"Come on, you haven't gotten used to the other guys yet; being with Eyeball all day, and dealing with my ass isn't fun. The other boys are nicer than us two." He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Was this all an act?

"So? They must be something wrong with them; after all, they hang out with you two. Go away, Ace. I'm in no mood to listen to you." My voice reflected the utter and complete tiredness which I felt.

He was so _annoying_. Was it deliberate or not?

"Okay how about just an hour I promise I won't be rude while your with us. Please, if Clara finds out I left you alone at the house, she'll make sure my body is weak enough to be killed by the Falcons."

I scoffed at his words; she wasn't _that_ bad.

"Why should I give a damn about what happens to you? You certainly proved your feelings well enough yesterday. Guess what? I reciprocate them."

Try as I might, I couldn't help but still smart over our last exchange.

"Okay, well, would you like Clara being pissed off at you?"

"Look, Clara needs to realise something. I don't need protection!"

In some ways, I felt like I'd only swapped one mother for another. Sometimes I was treated like an incompetent child, and, while I knew it was unintentional, it grated on my nerves.

"Like she doesn't know that, but Eyeball always made her come with him, regardless. She just wants to be a good friend, I mean she has you living in the house with her and Eyeball for god's sake."

"Right, and I'm grateful and all. But I don't want to. It'd be worse for me, being forced to spend time with you. I just might kill myself. I've had enough, okay?"

I had thought that I wanted to hurt Ace, but the thing was whenever he was around me, I hurt. And I just couldn't deal with it.

I didn't know what to do.

"It's just one night. Eyeball and Clara have never left you alone before, after being in a fight. I still think Eyeball should have taken care of Clara for doing that. They both just want to make sure you're safe. I'll make sure that when they leave again, you'll be able to be alone without me annoying you."

Ace Merrill was such a complete douche.

And what was with this uncharacteristic niceness!

"Argh! Don't you get it? I'm won't - and nor shall I ever - willingly spend any more time with you. Leave me alone."

He made a move towards me, and I realised his intentions. I quickly interrupted his movements, by pointing at the glass, which I still held.

"I never did get back at you for yesterday...how far do you suppose I can throw this?"

He laughed, "right, you're going to throw it at me?"

I just kept looking at him. Of course, I wasn't planning on throwing it; no point of breaking a perfectly good glass on the likes of him. Besides, if I wanted him to like me, that wouldn't help. But he stirred up such strong emotions in me; it was difficult _not_ to throw something at him.

"Ace, let me get this into your head. I repeat: I will not, nor shall I ever, willingly spend any more time with you. We clear?"

"Crystal." He murmured. Unbeknown to me, he also tacked on, under his breath, "like that'll stop me."

He smiled, and I was caught off guard. Very rarely does Ace smile. Sure, he smirks; he glares; he laughs. But not often do you see a smile. That should have been warning enough. Guess I was too caught up in my confusion to really think about.

I waited for him to leave. He hesitated, taking his time to get out. I waited, edgily tapping my foot in impatience. Last thing I needed was for Clara and/or Eyeball to come home to find me alone with Ace. Yes, Eyeball had set this up, but I doubted he had expected Ace to handle it this way.

And, I didn't know about Clara, but Eyeball would _definitely_ assume the worst.

I wasn't going to let Ace bother me some more.

I stood up, and began to literally push him out of the door. He dug his heels in, and he is stronger than me, so we ended up stopping about a metre from my intended destination. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

He grinned, pleased to have the opportunity to annoy me some more, I'd be willing to bet.

"Where's the fire?"

I forced myself to smile, if he knew the real reason, he'd deliberately stick around, just to get to me.

"Oh uh, it's nothing. But I'm going out, and I need to get ready, so you've got to move."

Lying seemed to becoming a favourite pastime of mine.

I watched as he moved away from me and settled onto the living room couch, "You're not going anywhere, if you won't come with me, I'm staying right here." He leant back, closing his eyes.

"Ace, just piss off!" My pitch was heightening in desperation. I cast a feverish glance at the door, which was lying ajar.

He opened one eye, and cocked his right eyebrow, "my, my, you're certainly prone to swearing now, aren't you?"

I glared at him. I'd probably sworn more this week, than I had in a lifetime.

He pulled me down onto the couch, "you really ought to loosen up a bit."

Not this again. I jumped back onto my feet, "you confuse the hell out of me, with your PMS mood swings! Have you got a bi-polar personality? What the heck is wrong with you?"

He opened his mouth to respond. And a voice flowed which was distinctly recognisable as not belonging to Ace.

"Ace? Ace? C'mon man, what's taking you so long?" The voice drifted in from the kitchen.

I didn't recognise it.

Ace stood up again, and walked towards me. I took a step back, crashing into someone who had stood behind me.

I'd been wrong, they hadn't been in the kitchen, they'd been closer than I had assumed.

Ace grimaced, "Billy! Just as well you turned up, little Alice here won't comply."

I twisted round, and basically growled at him, "let me go, and nothing else has to be said. Just get on out of here."

They both smiled, "no can do, I'm afraid."

Why did they bother!

Ace looked at Billy and they shared a look of understanding. I, however, was utterly bemused.

Ace caught my confusion, and smirked at me, "guess it'll be the hard way."

What?

And, without another word, he actually strode over to me, nodded at Billy, and moved as though he intended to lift me.

I was just too slow with my reaction

He placed his hands on either side of my waist, and, as Billy blocked my exit, proceeded to sling me over his shoulder.

He probably looked like a crazy, wrongly attired, fireman.

I'd have laughed, if it weren't me who was being involved.

This could _not _be happening.


	15. Complications

A/N As always, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews – I am glad that you all like this story! (:

Chapter 15: Complications

I squirmed and struggled as best as I could. It was a fruitless effort, however. My blows were weak and ineffective against Ace, and eventually I submitted in defeat. That didn't mean that I was happy.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

Ace shrugged, and I felt his shoulders tense. Billy looked at my face, before answering, "only Irby's, we usually play pool there."

I attempted to look up, to no avail, "well, I have places to go tonight! I don't have time for this!"

Ace answered that, "not anymore."

"You're like bloody kidnappers! Honestly, what the hell is this?"

Ace, with some difficulty, tried to juggle my weight, in order to remove his car keys from his pocket.

I sighed, "You can put me down, I solemnly promise that I won't run." I crossed my fingers.

Ace pretended to consider, and then shook his head, "no, I don't think we can trust you."

Hmph.

Eventually, he managed to open the car, where he proceeded to shove me into the back seat.

I sat with my arms folded over my chest, glaring out of the window.

Billy turned around, to look at me, "hey, it's not so bad, lighten up a bit."

"Easy for you to say," I all but snarled at him.

We spoke no more.

Irby's had never seemed so far away, but eventually, to my great relief, we arrived outside.

Billy shot out of the car, as soon as Ace parked.

Ace, however, waited until Billy was gone, before speaking to me.

"All right, listen up, no one will bother you. Just go and sit in the corner." His tone was verging on the edge of humour.

This was _so_ not funny.

I didn't answer him, but proceeded to swing the car door open, as hard as possible, before jumping out, and slamming the door.

If I'd been hoping to antagonise Ace, he didn't show it.

I flounced inside, and I couldn't help but remember my last experience in this bar. So many pleasant memories...hmmm yeah, "pleasant."

As Ace had suggested, I quickly chose an out-of-the-way corner, away from their prying eyes.

The pool tables were close by, and I watched with glazed eyes as they played game after game after game.

Eventually, Billy noticed my disinterest, and positioned himself nearby to me. I didn't notice his presence for awhile. When I did catch sight of him, I turned my body away from him, hopefully spelling out he was to leave.

He didn't take the hint.

"So, you're Clara's new friend?"

I looked disdainfully at him, "yes."

He wasn't discouraged, "that's cool. I heard she got Eyeball to let you live with them."

Was he going to keep on at it?

"That's correct."

Billy ran a hand through his hair, probably bemused by my responses. But he must have known I wouldn't take well to his presence, after all, it was partially his fault that I was here at all.

"I'm Billy, Vern's older brother."

Didn't he realise Ace had said his name, when I'd been around? Ugh, whatever.

"I know."

He shrugged helplessly, "And your name is...?"

I knew that he knew my name. Perhaps he was only trying to make amends. Softening my tone, I replied with as steady a voice as possible, working to keep my irritation from showing.

"Alice."

He looked heartened by the fact that I'd bothered to respond, "Like "Alice in Wonderland"?"

I sighed; people thought they were just so original and funny when they brought that up, "sure..."

Billy smiled, showing surprisingly white teeth: I'd figured they were all chain smokers, "I like the book and movie." He stopped abruptly and laughed, "Don't tell the others that though!"

Hmmm, he was different to what I had assumed, not that that altered anything, "fine."

I winced slightly, such little speech was uncommon for me; I didn't like receiving one word answers, and nor did I enjoy dispersing them.

Billy sighed heavily, "not much of a talker, are you?"

I mimicked his sigh, "you can thank Ace for that."

He studied my face for a moment, and I blushed under his gaze.

"I'm sorry we had to drag you out here, no one wants to be here."

I raised an eyebrow, was he actually being sincere and apologising? Definitely not something I had expected.

"You don't?"

Billy looked away, breaking his previously unfaltering stare, "not always, sometimes I'd rather be hanging out with Charlie someplace else. It isn't all that fun here, half the time."

I couldn't help but smile, "you can say that again." To illustrate my point; I gestured at the room at large. Countless people were simply sitting around, drinking. The atmosphere was thickened, heavily influenced by the alcohol flowing.

"I mean, look at this place," he continued, "the air is all smoke, the beer is terrible, and who wants to sit playing darts all day?"

I gave him a side-ways glance, "well, actually, I've always been partial to darts, myself. And I don't drink beer."

There was a silence after that. But it wasn't like it was with Ace; it was comfortable, pleasant.

Naturally Ace had to ruin that as well, "Hey, Billy! What're you doing?"

I sent a glare in his direction; he was standing by a pool table, playing with some of his "friends."

He ignored my look, and waited expectantly for Billy to respond. Billy shot me an apologetic glance, before turning to answer Ace. I examined my nails, trying to look like I wasn't listening. In truth, I was all ears.

"Trying to help this poor girl, whom we had to drag out here."

Oh dammit. They were going to talk about me, like I wasn't there.

Ace quirked an eyebrow, a smirk falling into its usual position, "help? Does it look like she needs help?"

Billy glared at him, "she's bored here, Ace. You know the drag races would have been more fun."

Ace shrugged, unbothered by Billy's accusation, "we'd already chosen to come here."

Billy refused to back down, "we could have changed it."

I watched with curiosity, as Ace sighed heavily, and then smoothly carried it into a yawn, which was widely exaggerated, "Well, I'm _so_ sorry. Happy now?"

Billy continued to glare; sarcasm was evident in his voice, "very."

Still yawning theatrically, Ace looked at his watch, "great. You done now?"

Billy looked slightly confused, "Talking to her? I don't know. She seems pretty."

Cringe-worthy moment. I attempted to melt into the seat covers; I _so_ wished I wasn't there.

Ace looked at Billy, surprised, "what's your point?"

Indeed, what _was _his point?

His voice accusatory, Billy responded, "You just don't want me talking to her."

Ace shot me a quick glance, before returning his focus onto Billy, "Why would I care, either way?"

"Because you wouldn't have interrupted," Billy stated, flatly.

Ace, after deliberating for a moment, straightened his spine, "It's your turn on the table."

"Ugh, fine. You big cry baby. Alice, we'll talk when I finished, if that's okay?"

He turned to face me for the latter part of his sentence. I quickly looked away, trying to act as though I hadn't heard every word that had just been spoken.

"Alice?" He called again. Ace clicked his fingers in annoyance.

I looked up again, "uh, yeah, sure." I just about managed some approximation of a smile.

Billy hesitated for a moment longer, then, after a sharp look form Ace, followed him to the pool table.

I sighed, wondering once again just what was going on.

Billy, true to his word, returned about ten minutes later. Slumping into the seat next to me, he surveyed the room at large, apparently waiting for me to speak.

A silence stretched on.

I nervously tapped my fingers on the edge, which then led me on to think about my first afternoon in Castle Rock.

I caught Billy staring at me, and to ease the tension, I finally broke the silence, "don't you be getting any funny ideas." I was worried about what this was all about. Why was he being so nice? Cobras weren't nice.

"Wouldn't think of it." He crookedly smiled. It seemed genuine enough.

"'Cause Eyeball won't have it." For what Clara had told me, Eyeball was fiercely protective, and I was sure if I asked Clara for help, Eyeball would help.

He laughed, "You don't know that."

I raised an eyebrow, instantly quelling him into silence, "I do, actually. Clara would have him for it – so yeah, he won't let you."

Billy thought for a moment, and I waited for a reply.

"Clara likes me though. So I know she would get him to stop."

Hmmm, wonder where he got that assertion from.

"So what are you suggesting? What are your intentions?" I had, quite sincerely, had enough. Sometimes, I wished people would just leave me alone. I hadn't had one day to myself yet.

Billy swallowed hard, before continuing, "I'm saying you're really nice. I wouldn't mind going on a date with you..."

I lapsed into silence again. What was that? My thoughts were scrambled, confused.

"I...I don't know." That was the honest truth.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He smiled slightly, holding my gaze.

I sighed heavily, "I hate to say this...but, well, I don't really have good experiences with you lot."

Billy paused for a moment, "well...if you must know, I'm not really like the other jerks here."

I really did want to believe that.

"I want to believe you. But someone else spoke like that, and that certainly didn't work out very well."

Inwardly, I winced; I had just not-so-subtly spelled out what had happened with Ace.

Billy caught on to it easily, "oh, you mean Ace over there? He's like that with everyone – just have to get used to it, I guess..." His tone was neutral, neither approving nor disapproving.

I appreciated the fact that he wasn't pushing me for an answer.

Hoping that I would not come to regret this, I smiled hesitantly, "well, okay, I guess we could. We'll just be careful, right?"

He couldn't be worse than Ace, correct?

A full, wide smile lit his face up. I couldn't help but feel pleased, making someone else happy, always makes you happy. In some ways, it's better than directly being happy yourself – there is a certain satisfaction in invoking someone to smile.

"Great. So, where would you like to go?"

I considered his question for an instant, before settling on the movies. That one is always a safe option.

"The movies?"

He nodded, "sure, I think "Alice in Wonderland" is showing." He grinned mischievously.

A loud, disruptive voice cut in then.

"Billy, what's taking so long? What're you two talking about?"

Wow, Ace _really_ was like some control freak.

Billy rolled his eyes, "just talking, Ace. She wants to go home, I'll take her; I have to get home myself."

I raised my eyebrows; I certainly didn't recall that part of the conversation, but whatever. That saved me from having to spend even more time in Ace's company.

Feigning tiredness, I stood up, yawning - that made Billy's story seem more plausible.

Ace's expression remained sceptical.

"Sure...See you, Billy. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

He pointedly ignored me; staring at Billy, with a harsh, unyielding expression.

Fine. If he wanted to play games, I could do that.

I laid a hand on Billy's arm, and tugged him gently, "let's go."

Billy looked down at me, shocked, however he played along, and didn't flinch.

Ace's eyes blazed, and I smiled in satisfaction. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think he was the sort to get particularly envious – I'm not exactly a hot commodity, but nonetheless, he was undoubtedly the possessive type.

Billy and I walked in synchronisation to the doorway, before turning back, "goodbye, Ace."

Ace responded with silence.

It was only in the car, later, when Billy questioned me.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

I shrugged in response, "you know what? I honestly have no idea."


End file.
